Two Paths Crossing
by Kirkis
Summary: A young woman marred by 9 familiar scars comes to live in Tokyo. What do her past and Kenshin's have in common? (Story Complete)::SPOILERS FOR KYOTO ARC::
1. A New Neighbor

"Two paths crossing: A new neighbor" Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction 

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine. **  
http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**A Girl in the morning**

  
  
Sanosuke stepped out of the doorway of one of Tokyo's most notorious gamblers, into the cool morning air. His pockets were considerably less heavy than they had been when he entered. He drew in the crisp morning air, and sighed.   
  
"Eh Sano, maybe next time you should bring some more money, Ha, ha, ha." One of Sanosuke's friends said, walking by.   
  
"Mah, next time I'll bring less, so you won't go home so rich!" Sano laughingly retorted, hiding a little anger. He adjusted his shirt, and proceeded down the street toward his small residence. He had been up all night gambling and had lost almost everything he had. Now, mostly broke, Sano walked casually down the street toward the Intersection that would soon be the busiest street in the whole of Tokyo. _"Man I gotta stop doing this, all my money is gone……. I can't ask Tae or Jo-Chan for anymore money."_ As he approached the corner, he stopped and looked up at the dimming stars in the morning sky. Those stars always reminded him of Sekihou Tai, and of Sagara. Absently, Sano grinned a bit.   
  
His thoughts were broken by a few men down the street. Sano looked down toward them. Four guys had surrounding a young woman in a kimono. He couldn't hear what they were saying. _"I suppose this ain't my business…"_ He thought, starting to turn the other direction. As he turned, he noticed a small glimmer. _"A sword!"_ He thought. _"The biggest one is pulling a sword."_   
  
"Heh" Sano breathed out a small hiss of air, as if to say, 'this is gonna be trouble'. He bolted down the street, the girl and her attackers some thirty meters away. As he ran, the situation worsened, the one with the sword was attacking her now and two more had drawn their swords. Sano let out a fearsome, awe inspiring roar. Two of the guys looked back toward him. The girl was dodging the big guy's sword attacks. Sano long jumped toward the two other men with swords. Doing a split in mid air, he kicked both of them directly in the face, landing with a slide. _"What an entrance."_ He thought to himself. He stood up and made ready to go after the big guy, when the smallest man stepped in his way.   
  
"Are you trying to rescue the girl, what a sentimental cliché." The little guy said arrogantly.   
  
"Heh, are you planning on fighting me with that little sword?" Sano said with even more arrogance.   
  
"Were you planning on fighting me without one?" the little guy said, smirking.   
  
"Mhmm, that was the plan." Sano said, punching his fists together. He poised himself to charge, when he was distracted by the young woman. The big guy swung down his sword toward her left leg. She straightened it. The sound of a finely crafted sword, hitting a solid metal object sounded crisply in the quiet of the morning. Almost instantly she countered with an elbow to his throat. The big guy went down with a deep thud. Both Sano and the little swordsman looked on in astonishment. The young woman brushed some dirt from her pale blue and gold Kimono. She looked up at the little swordsman.   
  
"Well?" She said to him. He looked around at his friends, the big guy lying on the ground coughing and holding his throat, and the other two, lying on their backs, out cold.   
  
"Looks like you got more trouble than you wanted." Sano said, enticing a sneer from the little swordsman. "Why don't you go on home, baby?" Sano said matching the swordsman's sneer. The swordsman launched himself at Sano, putting his sword in front of him. Sano made a perfect dodge to the left. But the young man's sword followed, forcing Sano to jump.   
  
"Hah, don't you know you're defenseless in the air, chicken head!!" The swordsman yelled swinging his sword upward at Sano.   
  
The sword was deflected by the handle of a garden tool. The young man stood staring at the girl holding the tool. She immediately turned it, hitting him business end first, in the face, and knocking him for a loop. Sano landed a second later. The swordsman slid backward crashing into a pile of old wood scraps. He looked over at the young woman in the kimono. She was quite lovely; her light brown hair was drawn up into a high ponytail. What little wasn't pulled back was cut straight across her forehead. Her kimono's main color was navy blue, with golden trim, and golden flowers down one side. She walked lightly over, and replaced the garden tool from where she found it.   
  
"You're not so bad." Sano said, walking up to her.   
  
"Thank you, and thank you for your help." She said, bowing. Sano got a fleeting glance of a small scar on her forehead. She never looked him directly in the face. "Good day." She ended, turning her back to him. He noticed two more on either side of her neck.   
  
"Oi, wait up a minute." Sano said, running after her. He caught up and started walking backward, facing her as she walked forward.   
  
"Why where those guys attacking you?" Sano asked.   
  
"It would probably have something to do with taking my money." She replied   
  
"Mm, so, where did you learn to fight so well?" Sano said, as smooth and suave as he could.   
  
"My father taught me self defense." She said, again in a conclusive tone. Sano smiled widely.   
  
"That seemed a bit too offensive to be self defense." Sano said, smirking.   
  
"It doesn't really matter whether you believe me or not, it's true." She responded, getting a little annoyed.   
  
"So…I haven't seen you in Tokyo before, do you live here or are you just passing through?" Sano asked, turning around to face the same direction as she was.   
  
"I'll be living in Tokyo for a while, but I never stay anywhere for very long." She replied, even more annoyed.   
  
"Where were you from?" Sano said. The woman stopped, letting Sano take a few steps ahead. He stopped and looked back at her.   
  
"Is this an interrogation, or are you just that nosy?" The woman said.   
  
"Heh, I was just wondering where in Japan a girl could get so beautiful." Sano said, winking at her. She was unimpressed.   
  
"Look, I thank you for your help, but I must go, I have someplace to be. She said, bowing again. With that she turned and walked off into the morning mist.   
  


**A new neighbor**

  
  
"She was really that good?" Kaoru asked, looking somewhat shocked.   
  
"Yeah, She took out two of em'." Sanosuke replied, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. Kaoru was still sitting with the look of semi-shock on her face.   
  
"And you didn't even get her name? What a loser, Yah ha ha ha" Yahiko said boldly.   
  
"SHUT UP!!! She didn't give me time." Sano barked back, grabbing Yahiko by the collar.   
  
Kenshin was washing laundry but as usual, nothing gets by Kenshin. He scrubbed and listened to the three talk.   
  
"What I can't figure out is why she didn't get injured by the sword hitting her leg?" Sano said leaning forward. "It was a solid hit, it should've cut her leg." He said dipping his head in thought.   
  
"That must've been some self defense she learned." Kaoru said.   
  
"Ohh!" Sano looked up in surprise. "One other thing, She had a few scars." Kenshin's attention was momentarily drawn from his dirty clothes. "One on her forehead running into her hairline, and one on either side of her neck." Sano finished. A cold chill ran over Kenshin. _"Scars… One on the forehead running into the hairline,…and one on either side of the neck…it couldn't be…"_ Kenshin thought, quickly dismissing the idea. _"I'm getting too paranoid…it's probably a coincidence."_   
  
"Ken-nitan," "Oro!?"   
  
"you stopped?" Suzume said, tilting her head a bit to the left. Kenshin looked over at the tilt headed young girl, then down at the laundry.   
  
"Ahh, so I did," he said with a smile on his face. Kaoru had lived with Kenshin too long to miss that clue. Kenshin's mind doesn't wander so far that he zones out, unless it's about something important. So now Kenshin was a bit worried, and Kaoru was also worried for Kenshin. As for Sano, Yahiko Ayame and Suzume, they remained happily clueless.   
  
"Kenshin, do you think there's something to this?" Kaoru asked him. Kenshin looked up with his usual squinted eye smile.   
  
"I was just wondering how she could've gotten those scars." He said. Kaoru was not fully convinced that Kenshin was telling her the whole truth. Since they had first met, Kenshin often omitted certain important pieces of information because he didn't want Kaoru to be mad, sad, worried, or involved. Kaoru knew Kenshin's Ki could read the emotional state of an opponent, and it could be used on almost anyone. She decided, since she would never be able to develop such an ability, She would hone her Ki to being able to read one man's emotional state, Kenshin's. On this occasion she knew Kenshin was hiding something.   
  
"That isn't all, is it Kenshin." She said, climbing to her feet and walking deliberately over to him. "What else do you know?" She said putting her hands on her hips and looking down on the frightened Rurouni.   
  
"Oro?" He replied innocently. Kaoru didn't buy it.   
  
"Kenshin!!!" She said sternly. "You're hiding something aren't you Kenshin. C'mon, lets hear it." She finished.   
  
"Kaoru Dono, it's nothing really." Kenshin smiled as he rose to his feet. "I just think it's terrible for anyone to have scars, especially a young woman." He said, laying his hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Since he'd met her Kenshin had always had a hard time getting Kaoru to listen to reason sometimes. In these moments, Kenshin often thought of how much easier it would be if he had charm rather than Ken Ki.   
  
"Kaoru, give it up, even if he did know something else, he'll never tell you." Yahiko said boldly. "He knows you worry too much."   
  
A vein popped from Kaoru's head. "He won't tell you either!!" She said childishly.   
  
"Mah, mah, I don't know anything about her." Kenshin said trying to preserve the peace.   
  
"Know anything about who?" Megumi asked walking through the gate to the rear of the Kamiya home.   
  
"Megumi Dono, it's nothing really, Sano just…" Kenshin started only to be interrupted by Yahiko.   
  
"Sanosuke ran into a girl this morning, she was in a fight with these guys with swords. She was able to defend against a sword." He said excitedly.   
  
"He said she had some scars, and I think Kenshin knows something." Kaoru added.   
  
"Hmm," Megumi said after a brief pause, "I guess that would be Yui San." The others stared with a look of confusion.   
  
"You know her, Megumi?" Sano asked.   
  
"Yes," She replied, "She came in to have me look at her hand, she had fallen and was afraid she had broken a bone. I noticed the scars and asked about them, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it, so I didn't pry." Megumi finished. Sano picked up on the hand injury.   
  
"What had she done to her hand?" He asked her.   
  
"It was just a bruise, not too bad, why do you ask." Megumi answered. Sano grinned.   
  
"She didn't fall, she hurt her hand hitting someone in the face with a garden tool." He said.   
  
"Just how would you know that?" Megumi snapped back at him. Sano stood up and grinned.   
  
"I saw her fight." Sano said. "Four guys with swords jumped her, she nailed one of 'em with a garden hoe." Megumi looked at him not knowing whether to believe him or laugh at him. "One guy took a swing at her leg, but, somehow, she blocked it." Sano finished.   
  
"Hmm, She didn't say anything about a wound on her leg." Megumi thought aloud. Ayame and Suzume, as usual, had gotten bored with the adult's conversation.   
  
"Ken-nitan," Ayame started. "When will you fix our meal? I'm hungry."   
  
"Hungry!" Suzume repeated. Kenshin knelt down beside Ayame.   
  
"Ayame Dono, I'll start right away, but I need to go buy some tofu." He said. The frown, added to the protruding lower lip, made it clear Ayame didn't want to wait.   
  
"Ayame Chan, how about we go to the Akabeko?" Sano said.   
  
"And were you planning on paying?" Megumi asked, knowing full-well, the answer she'd get.   
  
"Of course!" Sano barked back.   
  
"Oh so you have money?" Megumi asked, again knowing the answer.   
  
"Sure…I can pay it back to Jou-Chan when I get it."   
  
"But, I only have enough money to take Me, Kenshin, Ayame Chan , and Suzume Chan." Kaoru said. Sano sat down cross-legged on the dirt.   
  
"Oh, well, in that case…" He looked up to Megumi.   
  
"Ha, don't expect me to pay for your meals, go and get a job, chicken boy." Megumi said, laughing.   
  
"At least I ain't cheap! If I had it I'd…"   
  
"You'd blow it all rolling dice, and losing." Megumi interrupted.   
  
"Well, I don't…"   
  
"Mah, mah, I think I can cover Sano." Kenshin intervened, looking through his wallet. Megumi and Sano turned and faced away from each other.   
  
"Yay, we're going to the Akabeko!!" Ayame and Suzume shouted together   
  


**A new face at the Akabeko**

  
  
"The lines here are getting terrible!" Yahiko complained, crossing his arms.   
  
"I guess Akabeko is getting popular." Kaoru said, fanning herself. It was spring in Tokyo. The weather was always strange this time of year, cool mornings, and hot days. Sano had given up on the line moving anytime soon, and was sitting on the ground. Megumi was leaning against the building, Yahiko and Kenshin were leaning back to back against each other. A meek voice poked its way through the crowd at the door.   
  
"Yahiko…Yahiko Kun." Tsubame squeezed out from a few people. She trotted over to Yahiko. Yahiko stepped toward her, and away from Kenshin.   
  
"Tsubame?" Yahiko said. "Oro!" Kenshin fell backward.   
  
"I'm very sorry Yahiko Kun, we're so busy." She said, bowing to the party.   
  
"Yeah, what's going on Tsubame?" Yahiko asked.   
  
"We're running specials all day, because of our new chef."   
  
"New chef?" Kenshin asked crawling to his feet.   
  
"Yes, she's very good. Oh, I'm sorry, I have to get back to work." Tsubame bowed and squirmed back through the entrance.   
  
  
The line steadily grew shorter, until they were at least in the shade. This was the busiest the Akabeko had been for quite some time.   
  
"We're next!" Sano and Yahiko said, practically drooling. The line outside had grow since they came. Half the people in Tokyo had to be eating there. While standing they had heard everyone who had eaten that the new chef was excellent, and Sano and Yahiko were ready to see for themselves.   
  
Tsubame turned the corner, a huge smile on her small face.   
  
"Yahiko Kun, I can seat you now." She said, knowing the joy it would bring him and Sano. The group made their way to their table and seated themselves.   
  
"I will be back in a moment to take your order." The smiling Tsubame said, turning and hurrying away toward the kitchen. They all sat down and started to settle in.   
  
"Girl!" A man said, angrily, grabbing Tsubame by the hand.   
  
"What's this? I didn't order chicken, I ordered beef!" The man yelled at her, squeezing her hand.   
  
"I'm sorry, p…please let go of my hand." Tsubame pleaded.   
  
"Is this the kind of service I get here!" The man yelled, squeezing her hand even harder.   
  
Ahh, Please… s…stop, that hurts." Tsubame said, almost in tears.   
  
"I think you need to concentrate on your job more, brat!" The man said starting to swing his hand up to smack her. Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Kaoru, and Megumi all bolted for the man. But before they could get up, someone else stopped him.   
  
The man looked up in surprise at the hand holding his arm, and keeping him from slapping the 'brat'.   
  
"If you would let her go, she could fix the problem." A woman with an apron on said. Sano instantly recognized her, the girl he met that morning. She squeezed his arm hard, he let go of Tsubame, who fell back holding her aching hand. The apron woman dropped the man's arm.   
  
"I'm very sorry, but I…" Her statement was cut off by a slap attempt. She caught his hand before he even got half way through his swing.   
  
"I think you need to calm down." She said, again dropping the man's hand. The man gritted his teeth.   
  
"I want to see the owner!" He said loudly.   
  
"Tsubame Chan, go and bring Tae San." The woman in the apron ordered. Tsubame got up and minced to the kitchen. Tae was already on her way. She took off her apron, and made her way to the table.   
  
"I own the Akabeko sir, what is the problem." She asked, trying to keep a smile on her face.   
  
"This brat brought me the wrong order!" He said pointing at his plate.   
  
"What did you order?"   
  
"Beef teriyaki, not chicken!" He said as if it were a capitol offense.   
  
"Beef?" The woman in the apron said. "Then that was my mistake, not hers."   
  
"I don't care, I wanted beef, I got chicken. I should get my next meal free." He said. The apron woman looked at his with disbelief.   
  
"You don't deserve it!" She said loudly. "I was…" Tae raised her hand in front of the woman's face. Her semi smile was gone.   
  
"I would give you a meal free except that you may have seriously injured my best waitress, for no good reason. I'm afraid if you want to eat here, you'll have to pay." She said turning away from him.   
  
"What! This is…you can't…YOU BITCH!" He screamed. Tae turned back toward him. "On second thought, You can't eat here anymore, please leave." She said bluntly. Kenshin read the man's next move, to draw a hidden kodachi and slash Tae. He put his hand on his Sakabatou, But he read something else, the woman with the apron. She was planning to draw the butcher knife she had by her side and make an attack. The attack was very cloudy, Kenshin couldn't tell if the woman wanted to kill him or just scare him. The woman drew her knife from her left hip, and swung it up at the man's throat, stopping right as the blade touched his skin. He stopped. Kenshin stood in shock. Kaoru noticed too, but She didn't have the same well developed Ki as Kenshin. She was able to brush it off as a coincidence. But Kenshin didn't have that luxury. Her attack was the same…as his Battou Jutsu. Her kenjutsu was the same as his, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.   
  
[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_path01.html



	2. Ikeda Yui, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Master

"Two Paths Crossing: Ikeda Yui, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Master"

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine. **  
http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisIndex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Ikeda Yui, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master?**

  
  
The man stood totally still, not even swallowing or blinking. A bead of sweat ran from his chin down his neck, and emptied onto the blade. Yui pressed the knife a bit harder to his throat; a small trickle of blood ran down from the blade.   
  
"Yui San…calm down." Tae said, fearing her Akabeko would become the scene of a murder.   
  
"I am calm." Yui replied, almost emotionless. "You need to leave, sir." She said to the man, easing the knife away from his throat. He swallowed an angry comment. Yui turned and headed back to the kitchen. Tae bowed and started to apologize for her zealous cook. The sound of a kodachi being drawn caught Yui by surprise. She turned, pulling the knife to throw it, but she stopped. Yui saw another man draw a sword and counter him, Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin knew the man wasn't through making an ass of himself. He knew the man would try to attack once more. And this time, Kenshin was close enough to counter. He stepped forward, drawing his Sakabatou half way out of the scabbard, and hit the man in the chin with the end of the hilt. The man flew upward, arcing, and landing five feet away. Kenshin slid his Sakabatou back into its scabbard, closing his eyes as he did. This action was very familiar to Yui, who stood holding her knife ready to throw. She watched as Kaoru, Ayame, and Suzume ran over to him. _"Could he be… the one…"_ She thought, taking a step closer to him.   
  
"You…" She said, pointing at Kenshin. "How many have you killed with that blade?" Kenshin and his present company stared wide-eyed at her. She stepped one step closer, cautiously placing a hand on her knife. "With kenjutsu as good as that, you must've killed many with that sword." She said, gripping her knife.   
  
"No." Kenshin replied, drawing a look of disbelief from Yui. "This sword could never kill anyone." He said pulling it, scabbard and all, from his side. He pointed it hilt first at her. With one hand still on her knife, she drew his Sakabatou.   
  
"It's… backward…" She said with shock, looking the Sakabatou over. "You're the one I've heard of, the Rurouni with the reversed sword." She said, partly disappointed, partly relieved.   
  
"You've heard of Kenshin?" Kaoru said in a confused voice.   
  
"I've heard stories, of a man with a reversed sword who protects people. But the last I had heard he was fatally wounded in Kyoto, but if you are he, I suppose that was only a rumor." She said, sliding his Sakabatou back into its scabbard.   
  
"Kenshin was wounded in Kyoto, but he lived, and came back home to Tokyo." Kaoru said, holding his arm.   
  
"I'm sorry I took such a threatening posture. You can never be too careful, I say." She said, smiling. "My name is Ikeda Yui."   
"Kamiya, Kamiya Kenshin." Kenshin replied. "This is my wife, Kaoru." He added.   
  
"Nice to meet you Yui San." Kaoru said, bowing.   
  
"I believe you met Sanosuke." Kenshin said, looking over at Sano.   
  
"Oh, Yes, I remember you, the tough guy." She said smiling at him.   
  
"Eh, that still doesn't look like self defense." Sano said grinning widely. She smiled back.   
  
"And who are you?" She asked, looking at Yahiko.   
  
"Myojin Yahiko, Tokyo Samurai." Yahiko said, with pride.   
  
"Samurai, I didn't think there were any left." She said.   
  
"Yui San," Tae said, touching her on the arm.   
  
"Oh, yes," She said turning her head and looking back at her employer. Then she turned back to Kenshin gumi. "I'm sorry, I must get back to work." She said, bowing. Kenshin saw the scar on her forehead. She turned and headed back to the Kitchen.   
  
"Yui San!" Kaoru said stepping forward. Yui stopped and looked back at her.   
  
"You're welcome at the Kamiya home anytime." Kaoru said smiling. Yui smiled back.   
  


**A visit well paid**

  
  
Kenshin sat on the stoop leading into the Kamiya home, wondering how there could be yet another who knew Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Kaoru joined him, in the fading daylight.   
  
"Kenshin, the spring sky is always so beautiful… but it reminds me of…" She started, but choked. Kenshin emerged from his thoughts and looked up at her. Tears welling in her eyes told him that the days events had brought back uneasy feelings in her. The same feelings she had when he went back to Kyoto. These feelings to her were rather painful, like a tender bruise.   
  
"Kaoru Dono, the sky is much more beautiful now." He said, hoping to remind her of better times.   
  
"Yes, it is." She said, smiling at him. She walked over and sat down beside him. "Kenshin, you seem preoccupied since Yui San came into Tokyo." Kenshin was still wary of telling her about what he knew.   
"She is a good cook." He replied.   
  
"Kenshin! You know what I mean!" She said, pushing him lightly on the arm.   
  
"Her skill is extraordinary, but her control doesn't match it." He said, being more elusive with his true thoughts. Kaoru leaned her head on his shoulder, and looked out over the skyline at the setting sun. In these moments, Kaoru felt like time could be going by twice as fast or not at all and she and Kenshin would never notice. A knock at the dojo gate broke her from her dream world. She climbed to her feet, and made her way to the gate. She opened the door, and no one was there.   
  
"Hello, who's there?" She asked looking up and down the street. Yui turned around, and headed back toward the gate.   
"I'm sorry, I thought no one was home." She said. She looked very different, dressed in her kimono, and her hair pulled back in a ribbon instead of just a tie. At the Akabeko she looked almost masculine, but now she looked very ladylike.   
  
"I don't mean to Impose." She said, trying not to be a bother.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Kaoru said, holding her hand out, inviting her into the Kamiya household. "I said you were welcome anytime. What kind of host would I be if I didn't honor that promise?" She said. Yui walked through the gate, looking about the grounds. Kaoru closed the gate, and followed. Kenshin stood up, and greeted her.   
  
"Yui Dono, welcome."   
  
"Dono? Please, I need no formal title, just Ikeda or Yui will do." She said.   
  
"Kenshin is very humble, you get used to it." Kaoru said, knowing Kenshin would not stop calling her Dono.   
  
"I should've let you know I was coming." She said, apologetically.   
  
"Don't worry about it." Kaoru said. "We so rarely have visitors, Sano and Megumi San come by often, but they're like family." Kaoru said, inviting Yui to come inside and have a seat.   
  
"I've traveled over Japan for the last six years. I just wanted to help people." Yui said, sipping her tea.   
  
"So you did like Kenshin, He traveled before he met Kaoru." Yahiko said. Yui looked to Kenshin.   
  
"So I've heard. For ten years, or so. What did you do before?" She asked.   
  
"I was Hitokiri, but I only fought in one major battle, after that I vowed never to kill again. I took this sword and I haven't killed anyone since." He said.   
  
"You were in the war? Were you at Kyoto?" She asked.   
  
"Kyoto…yes, I was. That night many men lost their lives for what they believed in." Kenshin replied.   
  
"Mm" She said, looking down in thought.   
  
"Kenshin, Would you like more tea? Kaoru asked, as Kenshin stood.   
  
"I'll get it Kaoru Dono, would you like more Yui Dono?" he asked.   
  
"Yes." She replied, a bit shocked that he was getting the tea. Kenshin walked back to the kitchen to get more tea.   
  
"He is very humble." Yui said to Kaoru, after Kenshin was safely out of earshot.   
  
"Yes, he doesn't think highly of himself, although I'm sure he knows that he is my world." Kaoru said. Her thoughts wandered back to Kyoto for a moment. She laughed off a tear. "I think he uses it against me sometimes." She said jokingly.   
  
Kenshin stood in the kitchen making tea. There was only enough left in the pot for one, so he decided to make more. It also got him out of having to talk about his past with Yui. By now he was almost certain she was a student of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. _"But where had she learned it?"_ He thought, pouring the hot water into the last cup. _"That attack in the Akabeko, the look in her eyes, her well focused Ki, and then there were the scars. One on the forehead running into the hairline, and one on either side of her neck. I can only assume, there are similar scars on her chest, shoulders and legs, an earmark of one who has tried and failed to learn the Ougi. But Kuzu Ryu Sen is fatal, unless, unless the master couldn't bring himself to kill his student. It must've been Amakusa, Shishou would never..."_   
  
"oro?" Kenshin said noticing a burning sensation in his hand. He looked down to see boiling hot water pouring into a cup, and out onto his hand.   
  
"Yaahh!" He said, yanking his hand away quickly. He poured out some of the excess water from the cup, and placed it with the others on a tray. Picking up the tray he headed back to Kaoru and Yui.   
  
"Here you are, Yui Dono." He said handing her a cup. She noticed his hand right away.   
  
"Did you burn yourself?" She asked taking her cup.   
  
"Yes, but it isn't bad." He replied, smiling at her.   
  
"It looks bad, it's starting to blister." She said. Kaoru instantly took notice of his hand.   
  
"Kenshin! Maybe we should get Megumi San to look at it?" Kaoru suggested.   
  
"Kaoru Dono, I don't think it's very serious, I'd hate to bother Megumi Dono now."   
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't be bothered." Kaoru said.   
  
"Perhaps not, but I would feel like I was being a bother, It can wait till tomorrow." He said handing Kaoru her cup.   
  
"Kenshin is a real man, he can take it." Yahiko said laughing as if he'd made a joke.   
  
"Yahiko, don't you still have to clean the dojo floors?" Kaoru said, biting her lip to keep from screaming at him for making such a dumb statement in front of a guest.   
  
"Eh? But I thought you'd let me stay and talk?" he said, shocked. "What a evil woman, making me do chores when we have a visitor here."   
  
"That is the time you have to work twice as hard, so Kamiya Kasshin Ryu does not get a bad reputation." She answered. "Now, get to work."   
  
"You don't have to force him, I should be getting home anyway." Yui said, placing her cup in the floor in front of her, and bowing.   
  
"Oh no, don't rush off." Kaoru said. "He'd have to do his chores anyway."   
  
"Yes, but I really must go." Yui said trying not to sound rude. Kaoru smiled at her.   
  
"I understand, but can you come back some other time? We could have a meal prepared." She said warmly.   
  
"I would like that, Kaoru San." Yui replied, rising to her feet. She turned and headed for the door.   
  
"Oh, Kamiya San, you really should get that hand looked at, burns can be worse than they first seem." She said to Kenshin.   
  
"Yes, I will." He said, smiling. They walked with her to the dojo gate, and saw her off as she walked off into the evening.   
  


**Errands**

  
  
The next day, Kaoru awoke to find, as usual Kenshin had gotten up before her. She crawled up out of her bed, straightened up the blankets a bit, and headed to the kitchen. Oddly, she didn't find her husband anywhere.   
  
"Kenshin?……… Kenshin?" She called as she walked the house looking for him. _"That's right, his hand, I guess he went to see Megumi San."_ Yahiko was already awake, and was busy practicing. Practicing his kenjutsu was the only thing Kaoru didn't have to make him do; in fact, she often had to make him stop to finish his chores. But she was happy to have a student as dedicated as he was.   
  
"Yahiko, don't forget, you have to clean the rugs today." She said, walking past him.   
  
"Yeah, I know." He woefully replied. Kaoru wrestled the bucket up out of the well, and emptied its contents into another bucket. She lugged it back to the kitchen, and poured some water into a small kettle. She hated having to make breakfast, but when Kenshin had errands to run, he always left early. Fortunately for Kaoru, whenever he left early, he always made a fire in the kitchen stove, and left plenty of wood to feed it through breakfast. Kaoru opened the stove and tossed in another piece. Wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead, she straightened up.   
  
"It's gonna be hot today." She said, with a sigh.   
  
Kenshin sat on the stool, while Megumi looked through the drawers in the newly opened clinic, searching for her new burn medication.   
  
"Megumi Dono, I'm sure your old medicine will work fine." Kenshin said, hoping she'd forget the somewhat hopeless search.   
  
"Don't be silly Ken-San, I've been wanting to try out this new medicine for a while now, and a move is not going to stop me from trying it." She said finally pulling out a drawer and emptying it onto the counter. Doctor Genzai had recently opened a larger clinic close to the old one, They'd moved everything to the new larger one. But the move had mixed everything up, and she was having a hard time finding things. Kenshin stepped off the stool, and let his sleeve down.   
  
"I'll come back at a better time, Megumi Dono." He started   
  
"**KEN-SAN!! Sit back down!!!**" She screamed at him.   
  
"Hai!" Kenshin said, sitting obediently, and pushing his sleeve back up. She turned over another drawer, and rummaged through the pile of small medicines, and little useless tools.   
  
"Ah! Here it is!" She said, holding the small jar up, triumphantly. She dipped two fingers into the cream and smeared it onto Kenshin's hand.   
  
"I suppose it really isn't much different than the older one, the main ingredient is still aloe, but this has a few more things to help it sink into the skin." Megumi said, taking great care, as always.   
  
"It feels like it's working a little better than the older one." Kenshin said. It wasn't true, it didn't work any better, but why should he tell her. It was working just as good, so there was not need to tell her she could've used the old one.   
  
"There," Megumi said turning his sleeve down. "Have Kaoru put this back on your hand tomorrow." She said handing him the jar. "You need to keep it on there for it to heal quickly."   
  
"Yes, I will." He said taking the medicine.   
  
Kenshin walked down the street away from the clinic, holding the medicine in his hand. _"All I have to get now is some vegetables for dinner, I wonder if Kaoru Dono will want fish, or chicken?" He thought. "I'd rather have fish, but there are so many fish Kaoru doesn't like._   
  


**The secret life of Ikeda Yui…**

  
  
"Eh Katsu?" Sano said, looking with shock at his old friend. "What do you mean they were after her for a bounty?"   
  
"Why act so amazed, you said yourself she could've killed those guys if she had wanted to." Katsu replied, handing Sano a cup of tea. "Apparently, she hasn't been such a good girl, " He continued, looking at Sano seriously." A woman by the name of Hiko Yui has a bounty on her head, for at least seven murders. The exact amount for the bounty I do not know, but I do know that she is very wanted." Katsu finished sipping his own tea. Sano looked down into his teacup.   
  
"So, they were after her for some bounty." He paused, staring into his cup. "Do you know who she's supposed to've murdered?" He asked looking up at Katsu.   
  
"I only have the names of two, Obata Yuji, and Akao Tomu, both were ex-Hitokiri. Obata was suspected of being Hitokiri Battousai, but of course we know that isn't true." Katsu replied.   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Sano asked.   
  
"Well," Katsu started, setting down his tea. "If Obata was impersonating Battousai, and she killed him, and she's been traveling all over Japan,"   
  
"Quit stalling! What do you think?" Sano yelled.   
  
"I think she's after Hitokiri Battousai." Sano sat processing this information. "I think she wants the title of the one who killed Hitokiri Battousai."   
  
"What!?" Sano said angrily. "No way! The look in her eyes is not the look of someone who kills for a title." He said, standing up.   
  
"That's just my opinion, Sano. She's wanted for seven murders, even if she didn't commit them, someone else did, and somehow she got the blame. Either way, she's a very dangerous person to fall for." Katsu said. "Here," he handed Sano three Sakuratsu bombs. "these always saved your ass in the past."   
  
Sano smiled. "Thank you Katsu." He said turning and walking out the door. Sano walked down the street with Katsu's words echoing in his head.   
  
_"I knew she would be trouble…Kenshin, be careful."_   
  
[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_path02.html



	3. He who is bitter

"Two Paths Crossing: He who is bitter"

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Company walking**   
***Denotes Flashback

  
After returning home, Kenshin immersed himself in his chores. It always helped him think. And at the moment, there was a great deal on his mind. As he prepared to wash the clothes, his mind wandered back to his conversation with Sano.   
  
***"Oi, Kenshin!!" Sano yelled through the crowd. Kenshin stopped and waited for him. Sano ran up to Kenshin, rested his hands on his knees, and heaved for air.   
  
"Kenshin…You'll never guess what I found out about Yui San." He said still breathing deeply.   
  
"Sano?" Kenshin replied. Sano straightened up and took a big deep breath.   
  
"I know why Yui San fought so well." Sano started. "She's wanted for seven murders. And this may interest you, Her real name is Hiko, same as your master."   
  
"Hiko…Yui Dono?" Kenshin said in shock.   
  
"Yeah, and there's a bounty on her head.***   
  
_"Hiko Yui, is she his daughter, would he take his child as a student? No, he'd know he'd chance killing her. She must've taken his name, Could she be his wife? No, she's far too young. She would have to be his student. But if she is Shishou's student, how did she survive his Kuzu Ryu Sen? I can't imagine him letting her live. Shishou was very strict; I know he would've killed me if I hadn't defended myself. The scars are proof that she tried to learn the Ougi. But if she failed, she wouldn't know the truth of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Murdering seven people, was it in self defense, or cold blood? Could she be misusing Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? If she is being untrue to our budo, isn't it my duty as Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master to stop her. She seems so peaceful when she isn't being threatened. Could she have a wild animal trapped in her like I did, a Battousai?"_   
  
"Ken-nitan, I wanna help!" A smiling Suzume said.   
  
"Ah, thank you Suzume Dono." He said to her. She splashed her hands into the warm wash water.   
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru said coming out of the dojo. "You shouldn't be washing those, the medicine will wash off your hand." She said, kneeling down taking his hand. "Ayame-Chan."   
  
"Yes?" Ayame said, trotting up to her as fast as she could. "Help Suzume-Chan with the laundry." Kaoru said, standing up, pulling Kenshin with her.   
  
"But, isn't that Ken-nitan's job?" She whined.   
  
"Kenshin is injured, and he can't do them, and you're getting old enough to start helping with the chores." Kaoru finished. Ayame didn't like an order to do laundry; it was fun with Kenshin cause he let them pick on him.   
  
Kaoru pulled Kenshin into the shade, and got out the medicine. She dipped two fingers into the little jar, and applied it to Kenshin's hand.   
  
"You can go get the fish for tonight's meal." She said, smiling softly at him.   
  
"So you decided on fish." He said, looking in her eyes.   
  
"Yes, and I'm getting hungry, so hurry up." She said kissing his forehead. Kenshin stood and made his way to the door.   
  
"And get a big one, Sano might come and he eats more than bears at the circus." She said. Kenshin stopped, looked back at her, and nodded.   
  
Kenshin made his way down the street, letting his thoughts wander as he went. _"If she is a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu student, it is my problem. I should tell Kaoru, she will worry, but I can't keep hiding things from her, it isn't right. I'll have to…"_   
  
"Kamiya San!" Yui called to him from about three meters back down the road. Kenshin stopped, turned back to her, and waited for her to catch up.   
  
"Yui Dono, are you headed for the market too?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, and I thought I'd walk along with you, that is, if you don't mind the company." She said, facing him directly.   
  
"Of course not." He said, turning to continue.   
  
"I have to get some tofu." She said, presenting the tofu bowl as proof of her sincerity. Kenshin thought he'd start by making a few rhetorical statements.   
  
"Sano tells me that you were in a fight the other morning," He said. She didn't look surprised.   
  
"Yes, He fights well." She said.   
  
"May I ask where you learned to fight?" Kenshin asked, boldly.   
  
"My father taught me self defense." She said.   
  
"Katana are not generally considered to be defensive weapons." Kenshin said. He stopped and deliberately looked at her legs.   
  
"How… could you tell?" She asked, surprised.   
  
"Sano said you defended a sword attack that would've cut your left leg. Right handed budo masters always carry their Katana on the left." He said smiling at her.   
  
"Who are you really?" She asked.   
  
"Just a Rurouni who's fought for a long time." He answered, turning and continuing down the road. She stayed for a moment then trotted after him.   
  
"You're right, it isn't just any old self defense." She started. "You have heard of Hitokiri Battousai, ne?" She asked.   
  
"Yes, he's a legend in Japan." Kenshin replied.   
  
"Mm, notorious you might say. When you were in Kyoto, did you ever see the Battousai?" Kenshin sighed.   
  
"Yes." He said, after a short pause.   
  
"His killer kenjutsu are the same as mine." She said. Kenshin knew this already of course. "He and I had the same master, but he left to fight in the war, and disgraced The name of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu by failing to complete his training, and by becoming Hitokiri." She said, semi-angrily. _"Shishou was her master as well. But then why did he…"_   
  
"I never met him, but my master would tell me stories when he was drunk. About the stupid worthless student who wasted ten years of Shishou's life." She continued. "So I took it upon myself to find the Battousai, and kill him." She said coldly.   
  
"How do you plan on killing him? So many other's have tried, but I've seen many die at the hands of that Hitokiri." Kenshin said. Yui lifted her hair, then the sleeve of her kimono.   
  
"You see these scars?" She said. " These scars I received while trying to master Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi, I failed. But somehow, I lived through an attack that is supposed to kill. This attack, Hitokiri Battousai never learned, Kuzu Ryu Sen. It delivers nine pinpoint attacks to specific places on the body. These places are key to the mobility and stability of a person. All attacks target one of these vital points, and, likewise, all defenses guard one. But this attack, hits all nine at the same time. Hitokiri Battousai has never seen it. He won't know what's coming until it's too late." She said, confidently.   
  
"What of the rumors that the Battousai died shortly after the Bakumatsu?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"No, he's alive, he won't die so easily. He attacked several people in Kyoto a few years back, killing three politicians." She said. _"Amakusa Shougo."_ Kenshin thought.   
  
"And three years ago, he killed twelve people in Tokyo." She continued.   
  
_"They're all people impersonating Battousai. Even after I put you away, you still bring me trouble."_ Kenshin thought.   
  
"And the last I heard, he was near Tokyo." She said, stopping. "Kamiya San, you've seen him, you can help me." She said excitedly, looking at him.   
  
"Mah, it's been thirteen years, my memory is terrible, and he's probably changed a lot."   
  
"Yes, but…" She started.   
  
"Yui Dono, here we are." Kenshin said, smiling. Yui looked about and found them both in the middle of the main market street. Kenshin quietly sighed in relief.   
  
"Yes," she said looking around. "so I see." She turned to Kenshin, "Thank you for letting me join you, Kamiya San." She said bowing. She turned and walked off into the crowd.   
  
"So Yui Dono, you and I have the same master. But Hitokiri Battousai is dead.   
  


**He who is bitter**

  
  
"When is he gonna get here?" asked a deep male voice.   
  
"I don't know, but he said for us to meet him here, and he'd give us some money for information on that girl, so we'd better stick around. We need money to get out of Tokyo." A higher male voice said.   
  
"That damned bitch! Why'd she have to come around anyway? We were getting lotsa work till she showed up."   
  
"Maybe you should just find yourselves lucky to be alive." A third male voice answered. His voice was cold and shallow. The man walked into the light of the open door, and looked out upon the bay.   
  
"What kind of information did you need?" The meeker man asked.   
  
"And why the hell did you have us meet you in this smelly dock warehouse?" Asked the deeper voiced man.   
  
"My reasons are for privacy. And the information I seek is about the girl you fought. As you have already guessed, she's not just any girl. You should be thanking whatever god you believe in that you're still breathing." The cold man said.   
  
"What is it you want to know about her?" The higher voiced man asked. The cold man smiled oddly, and pulled out an old piece of cloth. He rubbed the cloth slowly.   
  
"How fast did she counter?" He said suddenly.   
  
"What?" "Huh?"   
  
Instantly the cold man let go of the cloth, and lunged forward at the two other men. A shimmer of steel flashed by, quickly followed by a fountain of blood. The two men hadn't even had time to draw their swords. The deeper voiced one fell face first on the ground; the other fell to his right and toppled over a few crates of fish. The small blue cloth lightly landed on the floor. The killer turned around slowly, replacing his Katana to its scabbard. _"Hiko, you let yourself be wounded by these fools? Did my blade hinder your skill to that extent? If so then you are as good as dead, Hiko. Yui, you will beg me for a merciful death."_ The man though, as he picked up the small blue cloth, and smelled it. He turned and walked slowly toward the door.   
  


**The keeping of a vow**

  
  
For all the years he'd known Kaoru, there were some things he felt because of their make-Kaoru-worry nature, that she didn't have to know. Most had to do with the constant danger around them, much of which she never noticed. But this was different. He'd known from the start that he would have to tell Kaoru, but how, and when? _"I can't deny it anymore, and it would be better for her to hear it from me."_ Kenshin thought as he walked home, fish in bucket, from the market. _"Maybe after dinner?_   
  
["Kaoru Dono, I have to tell you, Yui Dono is a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master too."] _"Oroo, I can't just blurt it out. I have to tell her seriously._   
  
["Kaoru Dono, this is very important, it's the most important thing I have ever said…"] _"Oroo-oo, no, that can't be it. This is part of the reason I don't tell her very much."_ Kenshin thought spontaneously. _"No,"_ He thought. "Kaoru and I are married now. I gave her my word that I wouldn't hide my feelings from her, so I have to tell her." He said out loud, stopping in his place on the road. Kenshin looked at the herring in the bucket, sighed and continued on, walking into the setting sun.   
  
"Kenshin, what's taking so long?" Kaoru yelled into the kitchen.   
  
"It's almost done Kaoru Dono. I just have to put the lemon on it." Kenshin answered. It was very surprising; Tsubame had the rest of the night off, so Yahiko took her to dinner. Sano was nowhere to be found, and Dr. Genzai had taken Ayame and Suzume home. So this meal was all for Kenshin and Kaoru.   
  
"This is the first meal we've had together in a long time." She said to Kenshin, as he brought in their food. She sat for a moment to try and remember. "The last time was our wedding night. It doesn't seem like that long ago." She said, smiling at him. "Two and a half years, but it's like yesterday."   
  
"Kaoru Dono," Kenshin started, smiling. "Your fish will get cold."   
  
"Uh?" she said looking down at her fish, as if she hadn't noticed Kenshin put it in front of her. "Hai." She said looking back up, and grinning at Kenshin. Kaoru broke her chopsticks, and began pulling the tender meat from the fish. Kenshin sat calmly, watching her, without realizing.   
  
"Huh? Kenshin?" Kaoru said. "Is there something wrong with your fish?"   
  
"Oro." He said meekly. Kaoru giggled. She had always thought Kenshin could defeat any man, but all he can do when he's around the opposite sex, is say 'Oro'. Over the time she'd known him, Kaoru had learned to be more patient with him. When she first met him, it was easy for her to get mad and nail him on the head with a solid object. But the more she lived with him, and loved him; she learned to accept some of those things about him that made her floor him in the past. Things like telling her that her fish would get cold and then letting his own fish get cold, was a good example. Then she would've yelled at him, now, she just giggled.   
  


**Frightening truth**

  
  
After they had finished eating, Kenshin and Kaoru decided to take a walk. They didn't get much time to be together, and so they didn't want to stay home and risk someone coming back, and ruining a perfect evening. They walked down the back street, by the creek. Kaoru walked, leaning her head on Kenshin's shoulder.   
  
"Kenshin, I wish we could get more time like this. I feel so far away from you sometimes, when everyone is there, and you're trying to please them all. Sometimes I feel like just kicking everyone out for one night every month or so."   
  
"Yes, I feel that way too at times, but they're all so close to us, just like family. They're the only family I've ever known."   
  
"But you were married once before, ne?" Kaoru asked.   
  
"Yes, but she was my wife, there was never anyone else who came around, who we were close to, who we could laugh and have fun with. So this is like my first and only family. I worry about losing any of them, And I worry about what would become of me if something happened to you."   
  
"Kenshin, you shouldn't say those kinds of things. I can take care of myself, and Yahiko has started to become a man, so even if I can't protect myself, you know he will. And Sanosuke is always there when you need him, so you don't have to worry." Kaoru answered. Her tone had gotten serious, and she had that 'serious Kaoru' look, her mouth closed into a frown, her eyebrows slightly scrunched together, and her fists balled up around her thumbs.   
  
"Kaoru Dono," Kenshin said, biting the bullet. "I have to tell you something." He knew what he was going to say would totally ruin the evening, but he had to keep his vow, his duty, as her husband to tell her the truth. To let her know the possible danger building under her nose. "Kaoru Dono, Yui Dono isn't like any other woman," He started.   
  
"What do you mean?" She said, stopping.   
  
"She fought those men so well, and she has those scars. I'm sure you noticed her speed and skill at the Akabeko."   
  
"Kenshin, what are you getting at?" Kaoru asked, afraid of his reply. Kenshin paused for a moment, and then he looked up at her.   
  
"Kaoru Dono, Yui Dono… is also a student of Hiko Seijiro, my master." The words hit Kaoru like a stench. Her stomach twisted at the sound of them. She looked away from him down toward the ground.   
  
"Her name is Hiko Yui, and she's wanted for seven murders." The more he talked, the more Kaoru's body and heart contorted.   
  
"She told me she is looking for Battousai so she can kill him and honor Shishou." Kaoru felt her knees grow weak.   
  
"I haven't been able to tell whether or not she would kill me knowing I am no longer Battousai, but…Kaoru Dono!" Kenshin yelled as Kaoru collapsed to her knees, in tears.   
  
"Will it ever end?" She managed to say through a fountain of tears. "Why? Why does it always have to be like this? Can't they just leave you alone?" She said looking up at Kenshin.   
  
"I know Kaoru Dono, I'm sorry to hurt you like this, but I thought it would be better if I told you the possibility, rather than chance having you find out if Yui Dono just showed up to kill me."   
  
"I know Kenshin," She said, her tears slowing. "It is better, even though I will worry myself sick. I would rather see it coming." Kaoru said, being helped to her feet by Kenshin. "Should I talk to her?" She asked, wanting to help him any way she could.   
  
"Not just yet, I'm not sure it will do any good. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu teaches that mercy to those who would kill for profit or pleasure, leads to self defeat. If she remains true to this, nothing will deter her. She believes that Battousai killed for pleasure, So it's highly likely that she would see my being Rurouni as a way of getting out of being punished."   
  
"But you roamed for ten years because you wanted to atone! You punished yourself!" Kaoru said, again balling up her fists.   
  
"Yes, but she may not see it as truth. Kaoru, I don't want to create a battle that may not even need to be fought. If she will listen to reason, your voice will be the most reasonable, you're my wife, and you know my past. If she'll accept your feelings as validation of my intentions, There may not be any fight."   
  
"And what if she doesn't, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin didn't answer, he just smiled and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Kaoru Dono, I'm sorry I ruined our perfect evening."   
  
[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_path03.html



	4. The pain of Kamiya Kaoru

Two Paths Crossing: Pain of Kamiya Kaoru

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**The second time**

  
  
Hiko walked slowly down his mountain path toward the town. He'd run out of saké, for the first time in a year and a half. With no saké ready yet, he had to go to town to get enough to keep him until his homemade was fit to drink. The sun was a mid sky, on a summer day. As they often did, Hiko's thoughts strayed back to the stupid fool who left his training almost a year ago. _"He'll get himself killed."_ He though. Then he stopped walking, looked back up the road, and laughed. _"Why does my mind keep returning to that idiot, if he dies he dies. I taught him better, he just never listened."_   
  
His thoughts were broken by the scream of a young woman, about twenty feet off the main path. He looked in the direction of the scream, and momentarily disappeared. Three men were in the process of robbing a family. One was cleaning out the pockets of a man lying in a pool of blood. A few yards away, there was the decapitated body of a woman. Another man was pulling what little jewelry she was wearing off. The last one was a little girl, cornered against a tree, by three men with swords. She had a sword, but she could barely hold it up. One man was laughing as he knocked the sword away.   
  
"This is what you get little girl." One guy said.   
  
"Yeah, you're family supports the Ishin Shishin, you had this coming." Another said. Hiko stepped out of the brush, and walked calmly toward the three men.   
  
"Hey who the hell are you?" the first guy asked. Hiko Smirked arrogantly.   
  
"You want to kill her because her parent's sided with your enemy, How cowardly." He said, sliding his Katana out of its scabbard.   
  
"Who the hell asked you," One of the other ones yelled. "Kill him!" The three murderers turned to attack the stranger. But they didn't have a chance. Hiko disappeared, then reappeared beside one of them. His chest burst, from five slashes. Hiko disappeared again, then again reappeared. The other two men fell dead. The nearest man got up and started to draw. Hiko flew past him; he dropped instantly. The last guy started to run away, Hiko took one slow first step then disappeared. The little girl watched as nine spurts of blood sprayed out of the last man's body. He fell dead. Hiko walked slowly toward the girl, cleaning his sword. She ran and got the sword, and held it in front of her.   
  
"A sword is unbecoming of a beautiful young lady, there is a town nearby, I'll take you there." He said, kneeling near her. She closed her eyes and swung the sword down. It stopped. _"I know, I'm going to open my eyes and The sword will be sticking in his head."_ She thought. She slowly opened one eye, Then both of them popped open, and her jaw fell.   
  
"You should be more careful where you swing this thing, someone might get hurt." Hiko said, holding the blade between his thumb and index finger. She let the sword go and dropped to her knees in tears. Hiko was a little intimidated by this little crying girl, but a master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu does not back out of any situation.   
  
"There, there, I am not here to hurt you, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your parents. But at least I could save you. I know your mother and father would be happy that you're still alive." He said, putting his big hand on her little shoulder.   
  
"That may be, But if I had died and my mommy or daddy had lived, they wouldn't be happy to be alive, So why should I?" She answered. Hiko was shocked, She couldn't be older than five or six, but that was an intelligent point.   
  
"You know, you're right. Your parent's would be devastated if you died. But I know that you need to live now, so no one forgets your mother and father. Here, climb on, I promise, I won't let anyone else hurt you." He said, gesturing for her to climb on his back. The girl climbed up onto his massive back. He stood up, and headed back for town.   
  
  
"She's been through a lot, I'm not sure how it will affect her." The doctor said. "Physically, she only has scrapes and bruises. But the mind can be wounded and no one could tell. I understand a Psychologist from Europe said that a childhood trauma can cause someone to behave differently."   
  
"But she'll be safe here? Those who attacked her family were after them for political reasons. Are you certain they won't come back?" He asked.   
  
"If you want her to be safe, why don't you take her?" The doctor said.   
  
"I have no need for her, I prefer to be alone." Hiko answered, walking toward the door.   
  
"Samurai…"the girl's soft voice cooed. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom, barefoot in her small loose fitting Kimono. "Are you leaving, Samurai?"   
  
"Yes, You'll be safe here." He answered, resuming his exit.   
  
"Samurai…!" She called again, running up to him, and grabbing his arm. "You promised to protect me." She said softly. He knelt down to her level.   
  
"You'll be safe here." He said.   
  
"But if more come," She said. "You promised to protect me. Please, don't leave me here, I want to go with you, Samurai."   
  
"I don't think she wants to stay here." The doctor said. Hiko looked down at the teary eyed girl, and sighed.   
  
"How would you like to learn something to let you protect yourself?" He asked her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"The fighting skill I used to save you." He answered   
  
"I could never do that, I don't think I could ever kill anyone."   
  
"You tried to killed me." She looked away from him.   
  
"I don't want to kill anyone, but If I can stay with you Samurai, I will learn those techniques." She said, standing up straight.   
  
"Well then, I never introduced myself, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Master, Hiko Seijiro XIII." He said.   
  
"Ikeda, Ikeda Yui." She replied.   
  


**Stories and Saké**

  
  
Yui stepped out of her small domicile, onto the run down street. She was only a few streets down from Sanosuke's shack. Needing some saké to add flavor to her rice, she figured he'd have some, if he was there. She hurried down the street toward Sano's shack. She slowed to a walk before she reached his front door. _"At least I have a door."_ She thought, touching the curtain, haphazardly hung above the doorway.   
  
"Excuse me, Sagara San?" She said loudly.   
  
"Hang on a sec." Sano yelled from inside. She waited patiently there, listening to the sounds of clothes being put on.   
  
"Yes." Sano said, yanking the curtain aside. He was wearing a pair of white pants, or more appropriately he was not wearing a top. "Oi, Yui San, shouldn't you be working?" Yui stood there not realizing she was blushing. She'd thought Sanosuke was good looking before, but he looked gorgeous without a shirt.   
  
"I…I have the day off." She answered, stuttering a bit.   
  
"Well then, what can I do for you?" Sano said.   
  
"I just came to see…if you had any saké? I needed some for my cooking." She said.   
  
"Sure, come in." He answered. She didn't need to come in and he knew it, but Sano had a kind of radar for female emotion. (with the exception of Megumi, who apparently had some sort of radar jamming device.) Yui took only one step into his home. It was worse than hers; the roof looked like it could cave in, there were clothes and empty saké flasks here and there. His bed was a mess from a long night of tossing and turning, it didn't even look comfortable.   
  
"I have plenty of saké, have a seat, we'll have some." Sano was not really hitting on her, he'd misunderstood what she wanted, he thought she wanted to drink some saké, not take it home with her. "You can sit anywhere, I'm sorry about the mess."   
  
"That's not it, I just…" She started, but snuffed out the statement, and sat down, by his small round table. Sano had stepped to the corner to put on his jacket.   
  
"How long have you known how to use a sword?" He blurted out. A bit shocked, Yui wondered if he'd figured it out on his own, or If Kamiya San had told him.   
  
"Did Kamiya San tell you about me?" She asked, looking up at him as he searched for a bottle with some saké left in it.   
  
"No, does he know?" Sano said, looking up at her for an answer.   
  
"Yes, he's figured out that I am not just a young girl with a few scars." She answered. "Have you heard of Hitokiri Battousai?" She said after a few seconds.   
  
"Yeah, everyone has, the legendary assassin of the Ishin Shishin." Sano said, wondering if Kenshin had told her about his past.   
  
"My kenjutsu is the same as his, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." She said. Shock flashed down Sano's spine.   
  
_"How many Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu masters are there?"_ He thought.   
  
"Kamiya San seems to think Battousai is dead but I know he wouldn't die so easily." She said.   
  
"There was a bum who was impersonating Battousai when I first came to Tokyo, He was after Kenshin for wounding his hand." Sano said, pouring some saké into a small cup. He passed the cup over to Yui, and then took a swig straight from the bottle.   
  
"Kamiya said something about a lot of people impersonating Battousai, but I've always thought some stories were true."   
  
"We've come across a few Battousai impersonators, most of them couldn't even match up to Yahiko. One guy claimed to be Battousai to scare off crooks and criminals from a town. He never drew his sword though." Sano said, trying to bend away from the subject of the real Battousai.   
  
"Haven't you ever given thought to finding him?" She asked Sano. "You were a gangster out to destroy the Meiji government for a long time. I'm sure you would want to off the Ishin Shishin's top Hitokiri." She said. Sano sat quiet for a moment, thinking carefully about his answer. "I'm surprised you're friends with Kamiya," She started, "since he was…" She started but stopped. _"Oh my god, maybe Kamiya San never told Sagara San about his being Hitokiri."_   
  
"Sekihou tai was and still is very important to me. I fought Kenshin when I first came to Tokyo, I got lucky and got my ass kicked. But Kenshin said then, that people were still living the same old way, and that other people could easily take advantage of them. He said he was working for a true Meiji era. Those words reminded me of Sekihou Tai and our leader, his way of thinking was the same as Kenshin's. I hadn't felt that way since I watched Sagara die, Kenshin's words renewed the spark of faith in me. So, I stopped fighting and started living." Sano said, hoping she might not be so cold if she found out about Kenshin. They both sat there for a minute, without saying a word. Finally, Yui broke the silence.   
  
"Can I borrow this cup?" she asked, holding up the cupful of saké.   
  
"Sure." Sano said, a little confused. You didn't want to drink?" He asked.   
  
"No, I'm sorry, I just needed it to cook." She said smiling. She stood up, bowed and made her way out his doorway. Sano sat and scratched his head. _"She didn't want to drink? So I could've avoided all those Battousai questions?" _"Damn" He said aloud.   
  


**Changing the subject (isn't easy)**

  
  
For the first time since Kenshin had come to live at Kamiya Dojo, Kaoru was hard at work washing clothes. Every so often tears would fall into the wash, before Kaoru could stop them. She was trying to stay positive, but these sort of things always seemed to come up, and she always worried herself sick over them. _"This one could be worse, Kenshin hasn't fought anyone other than Yahiko for almost two years now. What if he's gotten rusty? What is she's better? He couldn't kill her, so if she didn't believe him, even if he beat her, she could still come back and try again and again."_ Three tears plopped into the wash water. Kaoru sniffed the rest back and continued scrubbing.   
  
Yahiko sat on the first step leading to the Dojo, watching his sensei toil away washing everything cloth in the Kamiya home, even if it was already clean to begin with. Ayame stepped down the step, and sat beside him.   
  
"Is she doing any better?" She asked.   
  
"Nah, and I can't figure out why she's so upset. Are you sure she didn't have a fight with Kenshin?" He asked her, looking her direction. Ayame shook her head.   
  
"No, he left for that job thing this morning, and she kissed him goodbye." She answered, resting her chin on her knees. "I sure hope she cheers up soon, I hate it when Kaoru gets depressed." She said, scrunching her eyebrows together. Ayame sat, Kaoru wash incessantly. After about ten seconds of silence, she looked up at Yahiko. His face was filled with concern. _"He may act hard like Sano San, but he really does care about her."_ She sighed, lightly. _"He's so cute when he's concerned."_ Ayame thought. It never mattered what expression Yahiko had on his face, Ayame always thought he looked cute. He looked down at her, She immediately turned her head back to Kaoru. But she couldn't keep from blushing. Yahiko bent his mouth a bit in dismay over the developing crush on him. Ayame had been acting that way for a few months now. She'd always try to beat him even though she was just learning Kasshin Ryu and he was already halfway to mastering it. He sighed, and turned his attention back to Kaoru.   
  
"Do you think it could be another person from Ken-nitan's past?" Ayame asked him.   
  
"Without our knowing about it? I don't think so." He replied.   
  
Kaoru finished her current basket of clothes. She picked up the basket and made her way to the clothesline. On her way, she caught sight of Yahiko and Ayame sitting on the stoop.   
  
"Yahiko!" She snapped. "Go get some tofu for dinner."   
  
"What, isn't that Kenshin's job?" He protested.   
  
"Today it's yours, so get going." She said, bluntly. Yahiko stood slowly and, with Ayame watching him, stomped away.   
  
"Ayame Chan!" Kaoru barked.   
  
"Hai!" Ayame said sharply.   
  
"You can help me." She finished. Ayame stood, and followed her to the clothesline. Kaoru took to hanging the freshly washed clothes onto the line. Ayame was less enthusiastic. She hated chores, especially when it involved being near an obviously upset person. Kaoru sniffed a bit, and turned her head.   
  
"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Ayame said, touching her on the arm.   
  
"Don't you worry about it." She said surprisingly soft for her foul mood. "I'm sure… It'll be okay." She managed to wipe all the tears away long enough to smile at Ayame. "Why don't you catch up to Yahiko, and tell him I need onions too." She said. Ayame didn't ask twice, she bolted (as fast as a girl can bolt in a kimono) away.   
  


**The crush…(oh boy…)**

  
  
"Yahiko San… wait up." Ayame yelled at him from across the bridge. He stopped and heaved a sigh.   
  
_"Great, next she'll be hanging all over me."_ He thought. She trotted across the bridge to meet him.   
  
"Yahiko San, Oneesan said we needed to get onions too." She said, grinning. The two set off walking again, and for the first five minutes, neither one said a thing. Ayame hated when she couldn't think of anything to say. Yahiko seldom spoke freely when she was around. _"He always talks to Tsubame-Chan."_ Ayame thought, biting her tongue to keep from forming an angry face. Ayame had found herself in great envy of Tsubame. She was the only girl Yahiko had interest in; She never seemed to be aware of that. _"She always acts so shy and innocent. Doesn't she realize how much he's infatuated with her?"_ Ayame refused to believe that Yahiko had any true feelings for Tsubame. She had convinced herself that he was just misguided.   
  
They had gone about a half a mile without talking. That was fine with Yahiko, the less he had to talk to her, the greater the chance she'd get over the _"silly, little girl crush"_ she had on him. He'd made the mistake of complementing her on her very early success in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. _"Now she just won't go away,"_ he thought, looking down at his younger walking partner. _"Even if she is getting kinda cute… NANI?? What the hell am I thinking?"_ Yahiko thought, returning his gaze forward.   
  
"Isn't this a nice day, Yahiko San, the sky is so blue, and the trees and grass are so green. I didn't like the rain we had last week, but it sure makes everything look healthy." Ayame said, trying to make conversation.   
  
"Yeah…" He replied, only half listening to her.   
  
"And the air smells so fresh, I can't imagine living in one of those modern western cities. They say the air is filled with smoke, and the water is the same." She said, looking up at the sky.   
  
"Yeah, I know." Yahiko said, paying a little more attention to her this time. It was a good point. Tsubame talked a lot about living in a modern city, and wearing western fashions. But Yahiko had always though that modern western cities were to populated and busy for his tastes, Tokyo was as modern as he wanted. She shifted her gaze from the blue sky, back to Yahiko. He was, deliberately looking ahead, as if he didn't notice her watching him. She unknowingly had a smile on her face.   
  
_"Is this trip ever gonna end? We'll pass by the Akabeko, maybe, if they're busy, Tsubame will be getting water from the well." _He thought hopefully.   
  
They turned the corner to cross the bridge, and Yahiko saw a familiar form standing on the bridge looking down into the water below.   
  
"Oi Yui San!" He called, enthusiastically. She looked up at him as he jogged to the center of the bridge to meet her.   
  
"Oh, Myojin Kun, What are you up to this afternoon?" She asked, smiling lightly at him.   
  
"We have to get Tofu for dinner." He said.   
  
"And onions." Ayame added, moving closer to Yahiko.   
  
"That sounds good, I was going to fix myself some rice with beef, but I don't feel much like cooking now, so I guess I'll just eat out or something.   
  
"Oh no, You should come and eat dinner with us." Ayame said, brightly.   
  
"I couldn't, I mean, just to drop by unexpected.   
  
"Nah, I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't mind." Yahiko said.   
  
"Yeah, she's been down about something, I know having a new friend over will make her feel better." Ayame suggested.   
  
"No, It's so unexpected, She probably doesn't have enough for an extra person."   
  
"Well, we're going and getting the food, so we'll just get a little more." Yahiko said, scratching the back of his neck.   
  
_"That's just like what Sagara San does, I wonder if this boy is trying to be as tough as him?"_ Yui thought, stifling a giggle. "You're on your way to get the food for dinner, right?" She asked.   
  
"Hai!" "Hai!" They both replied, simultaneously. She smiled as the looked, surprised, at each other.   
  
"Come back by this route, and I'll be waiting." She said, putting her hand back on the rail of the bridge.   
  


**Terror; The first strike**

  
  
Kaoru continued hanging the clothes up on the clothesline. She had almost gotten control of her crying.   
  
_"She can't kill him, not if she knows how much he's suffered since then. I don't think she's heartless, so I think she'll have to give up once she sees how many people she would hurt by killing him. Once she knows how many people he's helped since he was Battousai, and how he could never be Battousai again, She **has **to stop._ Kaoru reasoned with herself. _I'll tell her, no…I'll beg her to stop, if I have to crawl on my knees. So, I need to find a good time to talk to her, and tell her about Kenshin."_ She thought. She held up a shirt, and started to pin it to the line, when she heard the front gate open. _"It's too early for Yahiko and Ayame to be back."_   
  
"Kenshin?" She called, walking into the dojo. "Sanosuke?" She continued, walking through to the front of the dojo, before stopping dead in her tracks.   
  
"Who are you, and what makes you think you can just invade someone's home?" Kaoru said, angrily, at the stranger. The man just smirked, and looked up at her. She got a cold chill as his eyes met hers. He opened his mouth, and words seemed to creep out.   
  
"Hiko……" He said, shifting his eyebrows.   
  
"Hiko?" Kaoru repeated. _"Is he talking about Kenshin's master,…No! Yui's."_ He smirked again and opened his mouth to creep more words.   
  
"Yui……Hiko Yui" He said, softly and very deeply.   
  
"Yui San?" She replied, again in a confused tone. "What do you want with Yui San?" She said forcefully. The shifty eyed, creepy mouthed man only smirked again. And then began moving toward her. She retreated in steps first. Then she just turned and flat out, ran for her weapon. She didn't make it. The dark man stopped her in the middle of the dojo. He grabbed her hair, and threw her against one of the walls. She felt a terrible pain in her left arm. He threw a fist forward at her head; she ducked, only to get the other fist in the gut. She fell to her knees, the pain in her arm growing. She looked down at it to see a bone protruding from her forearm. He knelt down and wrapped his hand around her wound.   
  
"Tell me, where is Yui?" He said, grinning and revealing his green teeth.   
  
"I…I don't know," She started. "And even if I did, I- AAHHHH" She screamed as he squeezed and twisted her wounded limb.   
  
"Where?" He asked again. Kaoru could barely breathe; his breath was sickening.   
  
"I said, I don't know." She replied. He answered her reply with another twisting and squeezing.   
  
"You don't know? She's been here before, why do you invite people in to your home when you know so little about them?" He asked. She was still gritting her teeth over her arms present situation. The dark man pulled out a small knife from his waist.   
  
"Where?" He asked, resting the knife on her right thigh. Kaoru bit her lip, before she made her reply.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. He smirked again, straightened the knife, and pushed it into her leg. _"Ayame is with Yahiko, Kenshin or Sano aren't around, Suzume is with Dr Genzai, and Yui…"_ Kaoru though, as she screamed aloud. He twisted the knife in circles in her leg.   
  
"Where is she?" He asked. She continued to scream.   
  
"Where?" he said, pulling the knife out. She sat there leaning up against the wall, bleeding, and breathing heavily. He waited for a moment before putting the bloody knife on her cheek.   
  
"I'll take your face off, and leave you to live." He said. Kaoru drew in a few quick breaths, before coming up with some kind of answer.   
  
"She lives…." She started, pausing to heave for air. "On, the other side…of town…" He slowly took the knife away from her face. She breathed heavy trying to ease the pain. She looked up at her attacker. He wiped the blood off the knife, with the end of her gi, looked back down at her, and grinned revealing his nasty teeth again. Kaoru looked closely to try and remember him. He opened his mouth again.   
  
"When she comes back, if you're alive, tell her that Mori did this to you." He said. Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, but a sharp pain in her abdomen stopped her. The dark man stood up and turned to leave.   
  
_"Where is his knife?"_ She thought, watching him leave. She sat there for a minute, the pain in her leg and arm dulling, but the terrible pain in her gut wasn't stopping at all. She tried to get up, and noticed why her gut was hurting. There was his knife, pushed all the way into her stomach. She put her hand on it but she was too weak to pull it out. _"Am I going to die? What about Kenshin, If I don't… help him, Yui could kill him…I've got to…"_ She thought as her vision darkened.   
  
"Ken…shin…"   
  
[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_path04.html



	5. The Bloody Homecoming

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**The feeling…**

  
  
Kaoru had told Kenshin that he had to help support the dojo, and the family when they were married. He had few skills, other than Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but he was willing to work. Every so often there would be openings for temporary work. Mostly labor, but it was still work that paid. The current job he was hired for was basic road maintenance, and construction. The pay was not as good as most jobs, but most jobs weren't as easy to get, and he wasn't really after a steady job. He'd been working since sun up, and no one went home until sunset.   
  
_"About two more hours or so."_ He thought, as he shoveled out a ditch along what would be the new road. Five men worked on the same ditch with him. The talk was kept to a minimum; the construction foreman felt it was counter-productive to talk while working. Kenshin didn't mind, though; it gave him time to think things over. Most of his pondering was whether Yui would or wouldn't believe him.   
  
_"If she doesn't believe me, It would be trouble. She'd insist on fighting. If she doesn't know the Ougi, I doubt she could have any chance of winning. But still, I'd rather not fight her if I can avoid it. I believe Kaoru will be the main factor in her believing that I'm not Battousai anymore. I know she's a good speaker, and she's usually the first to say I'm not the same as I was back then.   
  
***Kenshin Is Kenshin, just a Rurouni.***_ He remembered Kaoru's words so easily. _"I don't think Yui will have any trouble not believing her. And it won't just be Kaoru, Sano will probably be there to tell her the same thing, and Megumi and Yahiko."_ He smiled through his sweat.   
  
"Water?" The young girl asked, lifting the dipper out of the bucket of water.   
  
"Thank you." He said in his usual manner, gulping down the whole cupful. She smiled at him, squinting her eyes at the afternoon sun. He handed her the dipper back, returning her smile, though she could barely see his face from the corona of the suns light shining around his head. She turned to walk on to the next worker, lugging by her sides her two buckets filled with water. He reached down for his shovel, when his Ki screamed.   
  
A sharp pain in his left arm, and then a strange sick feeling…the same as…as when Tomoe… Kenshin doubled over from the pain swelling in his gut.   
  
"Kaoru…Dono." He said reaching out in front of him. The girl noticed him drop down. She instantly thought something was wrong with the water she'd brought.   
  
"Sir!" She yelled, dropping the buckets and rushing to his side. "Are you alright?" She asked. He tried to stand, but couldn't. It was as if something had tied his gut into a knot.   
  
"K…Kaoru Dono…" Was all he could muster.   
  
"Someone get a doctor!" The girl yelled. Then as suddenly as it came on, the pain disappeared. He knew exactly what had happened. He pulled himself to his feet, and stepped out of the ditch.   
  
"Are you alright?" The foreman asked. Kenshin answered him quickly.   
  
"Yes, but I have to go home, I'm sorry."   
  
"You can't leave." The foreman said. Kenshin turned and started walking back toward Tokyo.   
  
"Wait sir! You wont get paid!" The girl yelled, as he continued walking down the road. He walked until he was out of their sight, then he broke into a run.   
  
_"Please let Kaoru Dono be okay."_   
  


The enemy I call Chan

  
  
Tsubame stepped out of the Akabeko kitchen door, carrying the buckets for water. She set them beside the well, and lowered the well's bucket down into the water. _"This should be the last time we need water for the day. In an hour or so the Akabeko will close for the night."_ She let out an exhausted sigh, as she looked down into the well. "That takes care of the easy part." She said, as she pulled the rope one way and then the other, filling the bucket below.   
  
"Tsubame!" Yahiko's voice called from down the street. She looked up from her chore at the well; her face lit up.   
  
"Yahiko Kun, Ayame Chan!" She said, stepping away from the well. "Nice to see you both." She finished.   
  
"We were just walking by, so I thought I'd come see how you were doing." Yahiko said, scratching his head.   
  
"We had to get tofu." Ayame said, desperate for some way to get herself in between them.   
  
"Tsubame, you have a day off coming up soon, ne?" Yahiko asked.   
  
"Yes," She answered, looking at him softly. He loved it when she looked at him like that; Ayame hated it.   
  
"I thought we could… I mean, I was wondering if you and me could… since you wont have to work, I thought we could…" He stuttered.   
  
"Tsubame Chan, what is Yui San like?" Ayame interrupted Yahiko's stuttering.   
  
"She's nice, but sometimes she can be scary." Tsubame answered,   
  
"Oh, Like when she fought that guy before?" Ayame asked.   
  
"Well that was scary, but I mean when she cooks, sometimes she looks really serious, It scares me a little." Tsubame said. Ayame's kimono fell open a little, exposing a shoulder.* _"She gets scared from Yui's serious looks? Is this girl for real?"_   
  
"Tsubame, we're having a big dinner tonight, why don't you stop by?" Yahiko asked; Ayame was turning white.   
  
"I'd love to," Tsubame answered; Ayame suddenly felt a little sick. "but I'm so tired, and tomorrow is our busiest day of the week, so I need to get plenty of rest tonight. I'm sorry." She said; Ayame breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Too bad, I'm sure-"   
  
"Yahiko, we better hurry, Yui San is waiting on us." Ayame interrupted, happy that she remembered something that gave her an excuse to get Yahiko away from Tsubame.   
  
"Oh yeah, we gotta go Tsubame." Yahiko said, being pulled away by Ayame. "Don't work too hard!" he yelled back to her.   


> *I'm no good at describing most anime outtakes and face faults, This is the same thing Kaoru and Misao did when they found out Kamatari was a guy.

  
  


**The Quest**

  
  
"Yui, Oi Yui! Wake up." Hiko said, as Yui slowly opened her eyes, she was seeing red. _"Wake up? He didn't say 'get up ugly."_ "Get up, ugly, You got lucky."   
  
"I… my eyes…I'm seeing…red…" She said, amazed at how weak her voice sounded.   
  
"There's blood in your eyes, get up before you choke on it." Hiko said, pulling gently on her arm.   
  
"You…didn't finish it?" She asked sitting up only to feel very woozy.   
  
"Of course I did, What, you thought I held back. How arrogant of you, I never hold back when teaching my students, no matter how stupid or ugly they are. You lived because you were lucky. You didn't learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi, but you're still alive. You didn't find what you lacked, but your heart is still searching. When you're wounds heal I want you to leave."   
  
"What?" Yui asked.   
  
"I don't want to teach you the Ougi if all you are going to do is die. Find what it is that you're missing, and come back. Then I'll teach you."   
  
"No Shishou, I want to learn The Ou……" She winced as she sat up from the pain. "Shishou, I want to finish…Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, I… want to finish it, I don't want to leave." She stuttered.   
  
"You need some rest." He said picking her up and carrying her back up the path toward his home. Yui lay in his arms almost motionless. _"He won't teach me because he's afraid I'll become like Himura, I wont Shishou. I'll prove it to you. I'll kill Hitokiri Battousai and give you back your honor."_ She thought as he carried her in the mid-day sun back to the shack.   
  


**The path home**

  
  
Ayame had always had trouble getting between Yahiko and Tsubame, But that time was one of the worst. She was barely noticed by either of them. She was rather upset now, walking down the street with Yahiko beside her. She walked quickly, but remained careful not to break the tofu. _"Why can't she just go away?! I can't stand her; she always captures his whole attention. Why can't I turn his head like that? What does she have that I don't? She can't even defend herself. Is that what he wants? A little defenseless wimp?!? No that can't be, Ken-nitan loves Oneesan, and she always beats on him."_ She thought.   
  
Yahiko was angry too. He knew he could persuade Tsubame to join them, but Ayame had hurried him up. Now he had to spend the afternoon without her. _"Dammit Ayame, sometimes you can just get in the way. I wish she'd leave me alone! She tries so hard to beat me In Kasshin Ryu. Does she think it'll make me like her more? Can't she see she'll never be more than a younger sister to me?"_   
  
"Myojin Kun," Yui called from across the bridge, she was leaning against a lamppost.   
  
"Oi, Yui San, we got the tofu!" Yahiko yelled back.   
  
"Ayame Chan, You look a little distressed, is everything alright?" She asked Ayame.   
  
"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just worried about breaking the tofu." She answered grinning up at Yui.   
  
"Would you like me to take over then?" Yui asked, holding out her hands to take the bowl.   
  
"No, I'm fine thank you Yui San." Ayame answered. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Yahiko.   
  
"Alright then," Yui answered, straightening back up. "Shall we go?"   
  
"Hai." "Hai."   
  
  
"I haven't gotten a chance to talk much with you two. You're both learning Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" Yui asked.   
  
"Yes, Yahiko knows more than I do, but I'm learning fast." Ayame answered, grinning gleefully.   
  
"How long have you two been studying?" Yui asked.   
  
"I started just this past year, but Yahiko's been-" Ayame started.   
  
"I've been Kaoru's student for around three years or so." Yahiko said, interrupting her.   
  
"Oh, you must know a lot about it then." Yui said.   
  
"Yeah, I've been working hard on my control recently. Ayame insists on fighting me, and I don't want to hurt her."   
  
_"Doesn't want to hurt me!?"_ Ayame thought.   
  
"That is a noble gesture, how many times has she hurt you." Yui asked.   
  
"I usually get in at least three good solid-" Ayame started.   
  
"More like one, and I usually let you have it." Yahiko said with arrogance. Yui sighed, pulled an elaborate pin from her hair, and dropped it nonchalantly off the side of the path. It tumbled down the hillside, coming to rest by a rock.   
  
"Oh no, my favorite hairpin!" She said, [fake]dropping to her knees at the edge of the path.   
  
"I'll get it." Ayame yelled enthusiastically.   
  
"Ayame, you'll slip and fall, I'll go." Yahiko said, stepping down the edge. Ayame scrunched up her nose, and took a step toward the edge.   
  
"Ayame Chan, you'll break the tofu. Let Myojin Kun get it." Yui said, tugging on her kimono. Ayame couldn't believe her. _"Isn't she supposed to be a tough fighter? Why is she acting like Tsubame?"_ Yahiko slid down the side of the path, all the way to the bottom. And turned around to climb back up to get the pin.   
  
"Ayame Chan," Yui said, standing up. "Do you think he lets you have those hits?" She finished.   
  
"Of course not, I can hit him!" She said, balling up her fists.   
  
"Are you sure?" Yui said, leaning down and looking into her eyes. Ayame looked for a minute, then she dropped her head.   
  
"I try as hard as I can, but I just can't hit him, I mean I should be able to hit him at least once. But I can only hit him when he's deliberately careless. I practice all the time, but…" Ayame said.   
  
"I don't think you should be so hard on yourself, He's had two more years at least than you to work on it. You should concentrate more on your life outside of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."   
  
"But Yui San," Ayame complained.   
  
"Like me, I can fight, but I don't always fight. I do other things, like cook, sew, and I even like to fish. But my point is, there are people I know I can't beat, or that I can't even hit. But fighting doesn't rule my life."   
  
"But, I want to be a master, I want to show him I'm not weak!" Ayame said.   
  
"::tsk tsk:: you're letting emotion get in the way of your goal."   
  
"My goal?" Ayame asked. _"My goal is to be Yahiko's girlfriend."_ She thought.   
  
"The goal of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kaoru San told me, is to respect life. When the time comes to fight, then fight, but only to protect the ones you care for, not to be stronger than your opponent." Yui said. Ayame looked down, partly from shock, partly out of embarrassment.   
  
"Yui San…" Ayame said softly.   
  
"Yui San!" Yahiko yelled, holding her hairpin up in the air. "I got it!"   
  
"Thank you Myojin Kun." She said, standing and brushing the dirt off her kimono.   
  
**

Home…

**   
  
"Oneesan!!!" Ayame called out from the back gate. "She left the laundry in the basket." She noted aloud. She walked slowly into the kitchen, and looked around. Yahiko and Yui had walked slower than Ayame, and were just passing through the gate.   
  
"It's too quiet." Yui said. Her Ken Ki may not have been as developed as Kenshin's, but she could still tell something was amiss.   
  
"Yeah," Yahiko said looking around. "Kaoru!" He yelled, then waited for a response. He had noticed the still of nature. No fireflies around, and the nearby Cicadas were totally silent. "Kaoru? Ayame?" He called out as he stepped into the kitchen.   
  
"Kaoru San, are you here?" Yui said. Ayame walked down the hall toward the dojo, but stopped at the door.   
  
"Ayame?" Yahiko said, looking up the hall at her. The wooden tofu bowl slid out of her hand and landed awkwardly on the floor, spilling its contents over her feet. She stood there staring into the dojo.   
  
"Ayame?" Yui said, walking toward her. As she got closer to the doorway to the dojo, she saw what made Ayame drop the dish. Slumped against the east wall of the dojo, in a pool of blood, was Kaoru.   
  
[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_path05.html



	6. Wrath of Demon sword

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Motive**

  
  
Yui stepped out of the restaurant onto the busy street. She walked slowly down the street. It had been almost four years since she'd left her master. She walked east, toward Tokyo. _"Maybe there I'll find him…Hitokiri Battousai…The man whose failure has tormented Shishou for years. When I kill him, then I can rid him of that pain for good."_ She thought as she walked down the street. She noticed something watching her. She looked up to find a lone man, leaning against the side of a building.   
  
"So you finally came through here, eh? Took you long enough." The man said.   
  
"Do I know you, sir?" Yui said, keeping her hand close to her hidden sword.   
  
"No," He said, stepping away from his place against the wall. He stepped in a very deliberate manner, making sure every step was intimidating. "I've been looking for you for some time." He said.   
  
"I think you've made a mistake." She replied, tucking her hand beneath her obi and grasping her sword. The movement didn't go un-noticed.   
  
"The woman who fights like Hitokiri Battousai, and has killed three men." He was three or four meters away from her, staring directly into her soul. Yui had never fought someone who could read her like this, it disturbed her. She stopped her hand, and stared back, but the more she looked, the more she felt him eating at her mind. they bolted toward each other at the same time, drawing their swords and colliding them together in front of them. A sharp ping sound rang out, Yui slid past, and turned to ready herself for another pass. But something was wrong, Her sword, it seemed lighter. She gave a quick look at her sword, the blade was fractured and crumbling. He lunged for her again, swinging his sword in a single fluid circle. She defended, seeing shimmers fly from her injured blade.   
  
"Ahhhhrrrggg! Ryu Sho Sen!!" She screamed, rising her sword toward his throat. He leered toward her, and used the hilt of his sword to deflect the attack. She brought her sword straight down from its deflected position. He guarded again. Then stepped back and swung an attack that followed an 'S' shape in air, then sliced at her throat. She guarded for the last time with her sword. The end piece flew off and stuck in the wall nearby.   
  
"Is that all? I thought you'd be more of a challenge." He said.   
  
"I'm not through yet." She said grabbing his forearm.   
  
"Nani?!" He said quickly, as she pulled him forward, and slammed her elbow into his forehead. He fell backward landing with a thud on the ground.   
  
"Stop!! Don't move, You're under arrest!!" Three police officers yelled from the end of the street.   
  
"Another time perhaps." She said, turning and running away from them. Her attacker sat up and watched as she ran out of sight. _"You can't get away from me Hiko"_ He thought.   
  
"Don't move!!" One of the policemen said, holding his sword at the man. He looked up at the officer, and smiled.   
  
"It's you're lucky day, Today you get to die quickly in the line of duty." He said gripping his sword.   
  


**Blood drops**

  
  
Kenshin hurried down the street toward the Kamiya home. He'd had feelings like this before, they usually ended in disaster. The closer he got to the house, the worse his feelings got.   
  
_"I smell blood."_ He thought. He slowed to a walk as he approached the front gate; it was open. "Kaoru Dono!" He called as he stepped through the gate. He looked down; there was a line of blood drops leading from the dojo, out the front gate.   
  
_"They must've gone to the doctor"_ He thought. This actually relieved him a little. He turned and ran along the path of the blood drops. They led up the street then to the left, and all the way to the bridge into downtown. Then they crossed the bridge and turned right down the street that runs by the river, then a left through an alley.   
  
_"Whoever took this route knew enough to avoid the afternoon crowds."_ The alley ran straight across to the doctors office. He ran across The street and up the four steps and slid open the door. He drew in a breath to call out Kaoru's name.   
  
"Shhh," Yui said, putting her hand gently over his mouth. "Megumi San is doing her best, She doesn't need distraction Kamiya San."   
  
"Kaoru Dono?" Kenshin said softly; Yui nodded.   
  
"But I think she'll be ok, She's strong and Megumi San is a good doctor." Yui said reassuringly. He stepped over to the operating room door, and slid it open a bit. Megumi was standing in front of her, but he could still see Kaoru's face. She was pale, and the look of pain was still present on her face, even though she was unconscious.   
  
"Kamiya San, her wounds are serious, she'll need to stay here for a few days. We should get her some clean clothes." Yui said, resting her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Kaoru Dono…" He said softly. he'd gotten used to being the one who always protected or saved her, but now there was nothing he could do. Her life was in Megumi's hands.   
  
"I almost forgot, Ayame Chan found her, I didn't notice until we got here that she hadn't come with us. We need to look for her too."   
  
"…hai" he said softly, turning slowly. He literally had to force his eyes off of her. He turned slowly and headed out the door.   


**The Demon Sword**

  
  
Kenshin and Yui walked slowly down the now dark street. Yui was searching for something to say, but she couldn't come up with anything.   
  
"Ayame Dono is probably still there, it can be traumatic for a child to see something like that. Especially when it happens to some one so close." Kenshin said, still distracted by Kaoru's condition.   
  
_"What can I say? I think he deserves to know why his wife was nearly murdered. But how will he react? I am responsible for her being hurt so badly. I have to tell him."_ Yui thought. She stopped and stood there for a moment before Kenshin noticed.   
  
"Yui Dono, What's the matter?" He asked looking back at her; her hair shadowed her eyes.   
  
"Kamiya San…it's my fault Kaoru San was injured." Kenshin's eyes flew wide open in shock.   
  
"Yui Dono?!"   
  
"I know who did that to her. His name is Mori, He was with Shinsen gumi at the time of the Bakumatsu. Now he goes by the nickname Demon Sword."   
  
"But why did he…"   
  
"I met him a few years back in Osaka. We fought, but were unable to finish our fight. He blames me for his son's death." She said softly.   
  
"What happened to his son?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"Mori was a division captain, but he and his wife had a son years before. Mori taught his son Kenjutsu, and after the Bakumatsu, persuaded him to join the police. He was assigned to Kyoto at the same time I was beginning my journey. We met, and I,…I killed him." She said, softer.   
  
"You killed him? In self defense?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"Defense or offense, It doesn't matter, I killed him. He was an excellent swordmaster, but he was using a western sword, and it broke. I was younger, and less experienced. I killed him the first chance I got. Mori vowed to hunt me down and kill me, he told me he's sold his soul so he can kill me." Kenshin instantly remembered, "Aoshi." "That's why he attacked Kaoru San, to get to me. I have to face him now, you're all in danger as long as I stay." Kenshin stopped walking, and turned to his side, and looked out over the river.   
  
"But It's still not your fault. He's the one who brought the fight to the Kamiya Dojo." Kenshin said.   
  
"No, I can't let you fight him, He's too strong for you." She said, looking him straight in the eyes. Kenshin only turned back toward her smiling.   
  
"Thank you for caring about me Yui Dono, but I'll be fine. I will stay with you until he comes for you." He said. She gazed into his eyes for a moment. There was no hint of vengeance in them. She nodded, knowing when the time came, she wouldn't let him fight. "Do you know where he is?" he asked her.   
  
"No, But I'm sure he'll find me when he's ready." She responded.   
  
"Well, we'd better hurry and find Ayame Dono." Kenshin said, continuing across the bridge.   
  


**The calm before the storm**

  
  
Ayame sat motionless in the center of the dojo, gripping Kaoru's Bokutou tightly. There were no tears though, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't cry. She sat, listening to the sound of nothing, in the center of the dojo, on her knees.   
  
The sound of the footsteps caught her attention, but she didn't move. The footsteps grew closer. _"Both in zôri, both around the same weight, one in a yukata, the other in a gi and hakama. One's carrying a sword, Ken-nitan…and probably Yui San."_   
  
"Ayame Dono?" Kenshin said as he stepped through the door. Ayame didn't move. He ran toward her, worried that she was hurt. _"He's crying"_ Ayame said hearing tears hitting the well cleaned floors.   
  
"Ayame Dono." He repeated, dropping to his knees in front of her. She looked up at him.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, smiling, tears streaming down his face. Ayame finally managed to start crying.   
  
"K…Ken-nitan…" She said, dropping into his arms. "Oniisan is, she's…"   
  
"No, Megumi Dono is helping her, She'll be alright." Kenshin said, partly to comfort her, and partly to reassure himself. Kenshin stood up and started to pick her up, but she stopped him.   
  
"I can walk, Ken-nitan, you don't have to carry me." She said standing up. "I'll go and see if I can help Megumi San." She said, turning and slowly walking out the door.   
  
Kenshin went back into her room, and slowly poked around in her clothes. He pulled out a kimono, and gazed upon it.   
  
"She wore this when we went to Yokosuka, She always looked good in it." He said, smiling. Yui stood quietly watching him. He picked out a quiet Yukata and folded it over his arm. Then a western style nightgown. "She bought this after we were married. She loves to dress up you know." he said, turning to Yui. She smiled in return. He draped it over his arm also. Then he reached down, picking up two clean pair of tabi. "This should be enough for a while, I can come back and get more when she needs it." He said, turning to Yui.   
  
"We shouldn't spend too much time here." Yui said; Kenshin nodded.   
  
They made their way out the door, closing the gate behind. Neither one spoke as the walked slowly in the night air back to the doctors office. Suddenly Kenshin stopped, and looked back.   
  
"What is it?" Yui asked.   
  
"I forgot her underwear." He said softly, blushing a little. Yui smiled. _"He's married and it's still embarrassing for him."_ She thought.   
  
"I'll get them, Kamiya San." She said, turning and running back before he could do anything about it. He stood there for a second or two alone in the street. Then he slowly turned and continued on.   
  
Yui trotted back up to the gate, and pushed it open. She walked up the steps and into the dojo. And headed for the back, when a shadow caught her attention. She stepped back, facing the curious shadow. It lit a cigarette, and used the match to light one of the lanterns hanging in the dojo.   
  
"Mori…" She said, glaring at him.   
  
"You're faster than I thought, I just sent you the message and you're here already." He said, grinning.   
  
"What gave you the right to attack this innocent woman just to get to me?" She yelled.   
  
"You won't stay still long enough, I had to make idle threats to innocent people to trip that discipline of yours. That girl was just unlucky enough to meet you." He replied.   
  
"You son of a bitch." She yelled at him. "This time, I **will** kill you."   
  
"Yui save the compliments for Enma." He said, dropping his cigarette, and drawing his sword.   
  
"Lets go!" Yui yelled.   
  
  
  
Kenshin finally made it back to the doctors office, where he found Ayame just entering.   
  
"Ayame Dono." He called out, She turned to him with a blank look on her face. Kenshin's Ki realized she'd seen the man who'd nearly killed Kaoru. Ayame Dono!" He yelled again, running up to her. The door to the doctors office slid open, and Sano and Yahiko stepped out to see what the commotion was about. Ayame dropped to her knees.   
  
"He said…He told me to tell Yui San…To meet him where the girl was found." She said. Kenshin dropped Kaoru's things, and took off back down the street.   
  
"Kenshin! Oi Kenshin!!" Sano yelled running after him.   
  
"Hey Don't leave me here with the girls." Yahiko yelled following.   
  


**The Bloodthirsty blade of   
The Demon Sword**

  
  
Kaoru awoke with a start, nearly sitting up; something inside her could feel the tension Kenshin felt. It took both Megumi and Tae to force her back down.   
  
"Kaoru Chan you have to lay back down, Megumi San isn't finished!" Tae yelled.   
  
"B…But…Kenshin…" She protested weakly, before falling back down to the bed. She turned her head slightly to Megumi. Kenshin…I have….to stop them…he's going to…fight…." She passed out.   
  
"What's she talking about?" Tae asked, picking the lantern back up.   
  
"She's delusional." Megumi said softly, continuing to tend the deep wound in Kaoru's gut. _"I'm sorry Kaoru San, I know he has to fight her, but there's nothing either of us can do about it now."_ Megumi thought.   
  
  
The sound of steel striking steel pinged in the air as Kenshin approached Kamiya dojo. Yui had cut her kimono down the front, to allow herself better movement. She landed softly after evading one of Mori's attacks.   
  
"You think you're safe there?" He yelled, plowing across the floor. "My Gatoutsu can find you anywhere." He said, launching the sword forward. She twisted to avoid it, slashing at his neck. He ducked, turning his blade and sliced at her waist. She escaped with a high jump.   
  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!" She yelled, brining her sword down. He raised his sword, angling it over his shoulder. She slammed Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's full force down on the sword. He stepped to the right, and twisted his sword, so her blade's edge was touching the broad side of his sword. It slid down the length of his katana, and off onto the floor. She landed with a shock, _"He's never done that before."_ Yui thought. Without having to change position at all, Mori stabbed down at her, sinking his katana deep into her leg.   
  
"Yui Dono!!" Kenshin yelled, bursting through the door. She looked up at him, still clutching her leg. Mori, glared at her.   
  
"Now you die." He said, raising his sword. Kenshin bolted forward, as fast as he could, he kept his hand ready to draw his Sakabatou. Sano and Yahiko hurried up the stairs, to the open dojo door.   
  
"Don't get in my way little man." Mori said, turning the sword to Kenshin.   
  
"Kamiya San!" Yui yelled, expecting to see him die.   
  
::DING::   
  
Right before Yui's eyes, he drew his Sakabatou with lightning speed, knowing exactly where and how to defend Mori's attack. Mori looked at him in a new light. _"His Ki is strong, stronger than Yui's"_ He thought.   
  
"This dojo stands for peace and non-killing, I won't let you kill anyone here." Kenshin said, in his usual stern yet soft voice. Mori noticed his sword and looked up at him, grinning.   
  
"What kind of an idiot are you, to have a sword that can't hurt anyone?" He said chuckling a bit. He drew his sword back from the Rurouni, and took a less offensive stance. "There's too many kids here, I'll just have to kill you later." He said to Yui, taking a step forward. Kenshin shifted his Sakabatou, putting it directly in Mori's path. He looked over at Kenshin. "Do you want to die, boy?"   
  
"I can't let you leave. You see, the woman you attacked here, was my wife, and I'd like for that matter to be taken up by the police. But I don't think you'll go quietly."   
  
"So you want to fight me?" He asked, again chuckling.   
  
"No Kamiya San, You don't know how good he is." Yui said, neither Kenshin nor Mori listening to her.   
  
"If I can't fight then what have you got to lose?" Kenshin said. Mori looked at him, trying to figure him out. _"I know he's good, but then why didn't he counter when he defended my attack before. He must be good, but he must also be stupid."_   
  
"Come on, Kenshin's challenged you, Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to fight him?" Sano said, grinning widely. Mori smirked, and stepped back.   
  
"Alright." He said, mirroring Kenshin's steps until they were on opposite sides of the dojo. Kenshin took the standard pacifist stance. The whole dojo was totally quiet. Yui finally was able to stand, She took a step toward Kenshin.   
  
"You don't have to worry about him, Kenshin can take care of himself." Yahiko said, smiling.   
  
"But Mori was Shinsen gumi, They were top notch fighters… It's everything I can do to keep from getting killed." She replied.   
  
"Yui San, Lemme patch up that leg before you bleed to death." Sano said. Yui continued to watch the two men, as Sano tore off part of his shirt to bandage her leg.   
  
_"Is he really this calm, or is he using his Ki to mask his emotions? No matter, Nothing can stop my Gatoutsu."_ Mori thought. "Here I come." He said, leaning toward Kenshin, pushing his sword in front of him.   
  
"Gatoutsu!" Both Sano and Yahiko said simultaneously. Mori sped across the floor A few steps away from him, Kenshin shifted his upper body to the right. Mori countered, by twisting his blade, and following. Kenshin ducked, and started his spin to counter the Gatoutsu. Mori smirked. As Kenshin brought around his sword, Mori ducked. Kenshin swung past his target. And Mori launched an upward stab at Kenshin.   
  
"Kenshin!!" "Kenshin!!" "Kamiya!!"   
  
Kenshin leaned back as fast as he could seeing Mori's attack in slow motion, he watched as the blade slid through his gi and grazed his chest. He turned his head, and leaned back more, as the sword slid up his throat, barely touching. He practically fell backward to avoid it, only catching himself with his Sakabatou. Mori grinned, exposing his rotten teeth.   
  
"Did you think you could beat me using Yui's counter?" Mori said, angling his sword to stab Kenshin's back. He lunged for Kenshin.   
  
**"KAMIYA!!!"***   
  
*This was a take on Kaoru always yelling "Kenshiiiin!!" I figured some one had to yell something close.   
  
_Kirkis' comments on this chapter:_ **http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/w_paths/com_path06.html**


	7. Rurouni vs. Demon sword

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Blood on the dojo floor**

  
  
"Did you think you could beat me using Yui's counter?" Mori said, angling his sword to stab Kenshin's back. He lunged for Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin caught himself from falling with his Sakabatou.   
  
**"KAMIYA!!"** Yui shouted. Kenshin again twisted his body to avoid being stabbed. Mori's sword grazed the skin on Kenshin's gut as he turned. He pulled his Sakabatou around and made a clean counter, hitting Mori dead on in the chest. He stumbled back, allowing Kenshin time to collect himself.   
  
"No way, Kenshin couldn't counter his Gatoutsu?" Yahiko said, with an almost unblinking stare.   
  
"That was the same counter I devised, but Mori knows it." Yui said, being helped to her feet by Sano. _"But how did he come up with it so quickly? Could he really be that strong a swordsman?"_ She thought, carefully observing. _"He's so fast, and he can read Mori's moves as he's doing them…no, before he even starts…that's impossible…He can't be…"_ She thought. Kenshin straightened up, and glared into his opponents eyes.   
  
"You want to kill Yui Dono because she killed your son, am I right?" He asked, softly, yet seriously.   
  
"If you think you can talk me out of it, you're wrong. I have no other reason to live, except to see her die." He said, leveling his sword at Kenshin.   
  
"So to achieve your goal, you would kill an innocent woman?" Kenshin asked, deliberately.   
  
"You talk to much." Mori said, plowing across the floor toward Kenshin.   
  
_"How will you counter, Kamiya?"_ Yui thought, watching intently on Kenshin's every move. _"You fight like Shishou, so how will you counter?"_ She thought. With Mori only a few steps away, Kenshin seemed to disappear. Mori looked up, and grinned.   
  
"Die!" He yelled, sending a Gatoutsu upward at Kenshin, expecting to see Ryu Tsui Sen.   
  
  
Back in the clinic, Tsubame, had taken up holding the light, but she looked away, keeping a terrible grimace on her face. Tae was helping Megumi as best she could.   
  
"The bleeding looks like it's almost stopped, Megumi San." She said, hoping it was a good sign. Megumi had to open her up to her stomach, something rarely done in Japan, but Megumi had read about complex surgeries in some of the books that Yuturo had left. One was to remove bullets from the intestines. _"It was similar enough."_ She thought. _"the only difference is there was less internal damage, and I don't have to find the bullet."_   
  
"Has she lost too much blood?" Tae asked; Megumi didn't answer. She was finally satisfied that all the cuts in her intestines were sewn up. She started to take her hands away, but then, pushed one back down.   
  
"Megumi San?" Tae asked. Megumi looked up, concerned.   
  
"Her belly is swollen…I… no one noticed, before this happened, I wonder if she knew?" Megumi said. She paused now having a new fear, Had she lost too much blood? "Ken-San, be careful, Kaoru Chan still has something to tell you."   
  
  
Kenshin slid his Saya over Mori's sword, and let himself land. He threw a battou jutsu into the side of his opponent. Mori flew through the air about six feet before landing, and rolling another seven. Kenshin picked up his Saya, and slid the Sakabatou back inside.   
  
"When you attacked my wife, you made yourself worse than Yui Dono could be. Your son knew kenjutsu, and he had a sword. My wife didn't have a sword, and she isn't a fighter."   
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…So, you're the one Hiko's after eh?" He said, glancing at Yui, then returning his gaze to Kenshin. "Waddaya think Hiko, you get to watch me kill the guy you always wanted." He said, laughing. Yui wasn't paying attention to him, she'd realized he was Battousai earlier. _"Kamiya…No,… Battousai, you lied to me…"_ She thought staring at him.   
  
"So I'll just kill you first, then I'll kill her." He said, smirking.   
  
_"I can't fight them both, I have to kill Battousai, He'll kill Mori, then he'll be worn out…no, I could take him even if he were at full strength, with my Kuzu Ryu Sen."_ She thought, letting go of Sanosuke. She picked up her sword.   
  
"I've put away the demons from my past." Kenshin said. "It's time you put yours away." He finished, taking the battou jutsu stance.   
  
"Mori, I will be the one to kill Battousai." She said, stepping forward, limping slightly. Her pupils had become pinpoints at the center of her brown eyes.   
  
_"She'll lose her control soon, This is probably what happened when she fought Mori's son. She has a Battousai within her soul too."_ Kenshin thought, looking at her eyes.   
  
"Then I guess you should stop hanging weakly from that punk and fight." Mori said, sliding his fingers down his katana blade. Yui lowered her torso, and took the standard Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu stance; the battou jutsu.   
  
"Yui Dono, If you fight in that condition…" Kenshin said being interrupted.   
  
"Stay out of this, I'll kill you next Battousai." She said, not taking her eyes from Mori.   
  
"Heh one of those, eh? Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is so predictable." Mori said, hoping to get a rise out of Yui. She darted across the floor toward Mori. He bolted forward as well, throwing his Gatoutsu ahead of him, directly at her head. she countered with a battou jutsu, knocking his sword aside, she followed through with her slash, turning a full three hundred and sixty degrees, and slashed again at his chest. Seeing her attack, he slid to a stop. Her sword sliced across his chest. She jumped back away and slid her katana back in its Saya.   
  
"On the contrary, Gatoutsu only has three attacks, up, down, or straight ahead. It's easy to avoid and counter." She said to him. He wiped blood from his chest, and grinned.   
  
"But you still can't kill me, and you're running out of tricks." He said, again taking the Gatoutsu position.   
  
"Kenshin, aren't you going to help her?" Yahiko asked.   
  
"She's angry because I didn't tell her who I really was. I have to choose my moment carefully, or she'll attack me." Kenshin answered. Mori launched another attack toward her, stabbing at her head again. She evaded again with a battou jutsu, but he was ready, dropping the angle of his sword so hers would miss. He turned it quickly and brought it back up, cutting up her chest, and smashing the tip of his katana into her chin. She threw her head upward, but the katana still cut deep into her lower jawbone. It would be another scar to add to her collection. Stunned by the last blow, she didn't see his next strike coming. Mori slashed downward at her heart. At the last second, she tired to jump back. His sword tore through the flesh of her shoulder before she could get back far enough. She fell to one knee, gripping her latest wound.   
  
"Yui Dono!!" Kenshin said charging forward. Mori stabbed at him as he approached. He dodged with Ryu Kan Sen.   
  
"I see you." Mori said turning his blade and following him. Kenshin changed direction in the middle of his attack, turning into a battou jutsu. Mori pulled the sword back to defend it. Kenshin shot back a few times forcing Mori to follow. In an instant he switched direction again, performing Ryu Kan Sen-Arashi. This time, Mori wasn't able to defend. He fell backward, and landed on his hands and knees.   
  
"Just because you can predict what I'm going to do, doesn't mean you can keep me from doing it." Kenshin said.   
  
"errrggg Battousai, I said… stay out of this." Yui said standing, her eyes glinted yellow. Kenshin was staring at the same beast that had lurked within himself.   
  
"Yui Dono…" He said. Yui bolted forward and slashed at Kenshin using Ryu Sou Sen. He defended every hit, and countered by drawing his sword halfway and punching her in her wounded shoulder with it. She fell back holding her shoulder in pain.   
  
"I'm sorry Yui Dono, I don't have time to fight you yet."   
  
"Heh, heh, You really are good, you're much better than Hiko." Mori said, standing up. "But I don't have time either, I want to be the one to kill Yui, and if I don't hurry she'll die from blood loss."   
  
"Do you really think killing Yui will make you happy?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"I swore I'd kill her and avenge my son's death." He said, pulling himself to his feet.   
  
"Why do you think your son wants to be avenged?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Mori said, somewhat angrily. "I'll give everything I have, everything I am, to kill her. I've given up my life and soul to see the day she dies by my hand." Mori said, staring intensely at Kenshin. "And if you're going to stand in my way, I'll kill you too." Mori said, steadying his stance.   
  
"Do you think your son would want you to throw away your life and soul to avenge him?" Kenshin said. Mori looked almost afraid. "If you had died, would you expect him to give his life and soul to avenge you?"   
  
"You have no clue do you? You're just like she is, you kill whoever gets in your way. So in order to kill people like you, I have to become like you." He said.   
  
"But you really don't want this to end do you?" Kenshin said. Sano, Yahiko and Mori stared in shock.   
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about, and neither do you." Mori said, bolting forward. Kenshin disappeared in a blur, and reappeared above Mori.   
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen!" Mori defended, again angling his sword so Kenshin's would slide off. Kenshin's Ryu Tsui Sen slammed down on Mori's sword and snapped it. Kenshin's Sakabatou crushed down on Mori's left shoulder.   
  
"Before when you attacked Yui, you weren't fighting this hard. You were taking it easy on her." Kenshin said.   
  
_"Watch it Kenshin, this guy's not all there…"_ Yahiko thought.   
  
"I wanted to make her suffer, because…" Mori said, slowing forcing himself up.   
  
"No, you wanted to make yourself suffer." Kenshin said, looking straight into his eyes.   
  
"Enough of this, I'll kill you now." He said, walking forward.   
  
"You don't want it to end because you're not through wallowing in your own self pity." He said, almost accusingly. Mori looked up slowly. _"His eyes are full of hate, He can't stand that Kenshin's right, no, He never knew until now what he'd become."_ Sano thought, looking at Mori.   
  
"And how would you know so much?" he asked finally   
  
"You blame yourself for his death, because you taught him kenjutsu. All this time you've been fighting her, you really wanted her to kill you too." Kenshin replied. Mori laughed insanely.   
  
"So I want to die, I should've never taught him." Mori said, He leveled his broken sword at Kenshin, and slowly began another Gatoutsu. "You'll have to kill me this time." He said.   
  
_"His Gatoutsu is slower now. He'll die."_ Yui thought, watching.   
  
"aaaaAAAHHHHRRRGGG!!!" He yelled as he approached. Only seconds before he could connected with the Gatoutsu, Kenshin drew his sword, flipped it over, and sliced clean through Mori's sword again. Then he flipped it back over, and slammed it into Mori's back. The broken man fell, sliding on the dojo floor. Kenshin turned toward him.   
  
"Your son wouldn't want you to die. He'd just want you to be happy." Kenshin said. Mori stood up, and turned.   
  
"You can't understand, you've never had a child. This isn't something I can just let go. I want her to die, but I want to die too, or maybe I just want everyone to die." Mori said. He turned back toward Kenshin. He drew a wakizashi, and leveled it, preparing a Gatoutsu.   
  
"You did it again Kenshin, his eyes are totally different now." Sano said.   
  
"I've killed so many, my son could never be proud to have me as a father?" Mori said.   
  
"I'm not proud of what I was thirteen years ago, but since then I became a Rurouni, I found my way of atoning for all the lives I've taken." He said.   
  
"I have to continue, but If I lose here, and you decide to spare my life. I don't know how I could live on." Mori said, tightening muscles. Kenshin sensed the strong Ki he hadn't felt in him before. Mori bolted forward, Kenshin did likewise. As they neared each other Kenshin sensed something strange about this attack, he hesitated to draw his own sword. Mori dropped his arms back.   
  
_"He dropped his arms back, Saitou's never done this, Is this a Gatoutsu technique?"_ Kenshin thought, waiting for a sign of where the move will go. Mori pushed both hands forward. _"The chest…"_ He thought. He instantly started to draw his Sakabatou. He deflected the short wakizashi. Mori knew what was coming, and tried to defend it. But Kenshin was faster, slamming his Saya into Mori's underarm, dislocating his right shoulder. Mori stumbled a few steps to his left before dropping his short sword, then he fell, holding his shoulder. Kenshin stepped forward and picked up the wakizashi.   
  
"Looks like Kenshin won, eh?" Sano said, stepping forward.   
  
"I guess so, but I ask you to end my life here. I have nothing left to live for." Mori said, sitting up.   
  
"I can't, this sword doesn't kill, and this dojo has never known death. Besides, your son wouldn't want you to die." Kenshin said, handing the wakizashi to Sano.   
  
"Yeah, He'd want a father he could be proud of." Sano said.   
  
"I guess I have to rot in jail ne?" Mori said, almost smiling.   
  
"You could run." Yahiko said.   
  
"Don't worry Mori, I'll kill you when I'm done with Battousai." Yui said. She'd stood up, and had found her sword again. Her wounds were still in pretty bad shape. She stared coldly at Kenshin.   
  
"Sano, Can you take him to the police?" Kenshin said. Sano was a bit upset by the request, After all it wasn't fair that He should miss the fight and that Yahiko could see it. Besides, he wanted to stay to try to talk Yui out of the fight. But he knew Yahiko couldn't handle a former Shinsen gumi member, even when wounded. He sighed.   
  
"Alright," he said, walking over to Mori.   
  
"I can stand and walk on my own." He said, pulling himself to his feet. Sano walked out behind him. Mori stopped at the door and looked back.   
  
"Hiko, you know you can't win, he knows all your moves." He said, not totally understanding why he'd done it.   
  
"He only knows what he was taught, You forget, he copped out of his training before he was done." Mori looked at her for a moment, then he walked out.   
  
  
_"She doesn't know about Kenshin, I guess Yahiko might tell her."_ Sano thought, catching up to him. Mori walked slow, still holding his shoulder. "By the way you might have to wait for medical attention, The doctor is working on the girl you nearly killed." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
  
"She has no clue who she's fighting." Mori said, keeping his gaze ahead.   
  
"She knows about his being Battousai, if that's what you mean." Sano replied.   
  
"That's not what I mean. I mean what I've heard about what Battousai is, was not what I fought in there, He fights with more confidence than Yui. She thinks he hasn't finished his training, but I think he has."   
  
"Heh, you get all that from his Ken Ki?" Sano asked.   
  
"The Ken Ki of Battousai is said to be very strong, but his mind was said to be turbulent. This man, was focused, more than anyone I've ever fought. He knew who he was and what he was capable of. He had something I don't comprehend, I think maybe that is what I need to find." Mori said, glancing at Sano, He just smiled.   
  
"I don't think I'll go to the police, at least not until I find whatever the Battousai found." He said.   
  
"That's fine, it's all your decision. I ain't got no right telling you what to do. But, I would still suggest seeing a doctor about that shoulder." Sano replied, smirking and winking one eye. Mori grinned.   
  
_"Yui, you'll see, He's not Hitokiri Battousai anymore."_ Mori thought as he and Sano turned and crossed the bridge on their way to the clinic.  
  
  
  
"No more shit." She said. "Hitokiri Battousai, The cold cowardly killer who felt he'd learned enough to kill people and left Shishou."   
  
"Kenshin's not a killer." Yahiko said, stepping in front of him.   
  
"Yahiko, can you go after Sano and tell him to watch over Kaoru Dono until I get back?" Kenshin said with a deep yet soft voice. Yahiko knew this voice, it was reserved for Kenshin's most serious moments. He'd only heard it a few times.   
  
"Kenshin, I was…" He started to protest. Kenshin looked down at the young man.   
  
"I know you want to stay, but I need you to got with Sano." Kenshin said, smiling.   
  
"But you know Sano would do that anyway." Yahiko vainly protested again.   
  
"It's not just Kaoru Dono, Ayame Dono found her wounded here, She needs to be looked after too, Megumi Dono has her hands full." Kenshin said, putting his hand on Yahiko's shoulder. He slumped his shoulders, knowing Kenshin wanted to fight this battle alone.   
  
"Alright…" Yahiko said, heading out the dojo door. Kenshin turned making sure he left through the gate. After Yahiko was out of sight, he turned back to Yui.   
  
"Yui Dono, I know you…"He started but was interrupted.   
  
"I don't need my thoughts examined. You sent Myojin away because you didn't want him to see the real you."   
  
"I don't want to fight you, I stopped fighting years ago." Kenshin said.   
  
"Your technique is interesting, picking your enemies apart by their weaknesses. Then killing them while they're confused. You're not fit to use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." She finished.   
  
"I don't kill anymore, I try to talk them out of their anger. I don't like to fight, but I won't back away either." Kenshin replied.   
  
"Then I guess you're ready?" She said, taking a battou stance. Kenshin moved into his normal passive Rurouni stance. "If you're ready to die, then I'll oblige you." Yui said, disappearing. Kenshin stayed where he was for a moment. He could read her Ki easily. She made a quick battou jutsu at him but he had already dodged it. She slashed back to her left at him, again he dodged. She then flowed into a Ryu Tsui Sen. He dodged with ease. She landed, smashing her sword into the dojo floor.   
  
"So, Hitokiri Battousai is such a coward he won't even draw his sword." She said, looking up at him. She was still bleeding badly from her leg, chin, and shoulder. The blood drops traced lines all around the dojo floor. There were smears in the drops where footsteps had been taken. After a few deep breaths Yui managed to stand back up straight. Her eyes were now glowing bright yellow. _"I knew it, she has a Battousai trapped in there too."_ He thought.   
  
"Yui Dono, you're losing your control." He said softly, knowing she wouldn't care.   
  
"You're wrong, I'm in complete control." She said, sliding her Katana back into its Saya. _"Whether I want to or not, I have to fight her. She'll bleed to death before she'll stop."_ Kenshin thought, putting his hand on his Sakabatou.   
  
"That's more like it." Yui said, taking the battou jutsu form.   
  
_"I'm sorry Kaoru Dono, I have to fight once more."_ Kenshin thought.   
  
  
_Kirkis' comments on this chapter:_ **http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/w_paths/com_path07.html**


	8. Discovery of the truth

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Chaotic girl, Battousai**   
( *** Flashback*** )

  
_(I feel it necessary to explain the next few lines here. These are like those Quick scene flashbacks that happen so often in RK. The scenes are moments of anger and/or drunkenness when Hiko Seijiro spoke to Yui about Kenshin. It cuts right into the present after the three flashbacks.)_   
  
***"I had a student once before, He was very good, but he never listened.   
  
"Who was this man, Shishou?"   
  
"Just a disgrace."***   
  
  
***"I shouldn't have started training you, You should've been a beautiful woman, not a beautiful swordmaster."   
  
"I want to be a swordmaster, Shishou.   
  
"I was still trying to repair my mistake, if I hadn't taken the sorry runt as my student…***   
  
  
***"Hitokiri Battousai, my failure, The killer who uses Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."   
  
"Shishou…"***   
  
  
"His thoughts dwelled on you, even after you'd been gone so long. He never forgot your betrayal." Yui said, readying herself to attack again. She shot forward toward Kenshin, drawing her sword, she let loose a fierce slash. Kenshin's Sakabatou countered quickly. The two swords crashed together in the quiet dojo. Neither her katana, or his Sakabatou broke, they stayed locked in their attack. Yui broke the stalemate, turning counter clockwise, and slashing at him again. When she got back around, he was no longer there. She looked up, knowing what he was doing.   
  
"Ryu Tsui Sen!?" "Ryu Tsui Sen!!" They both yelled at the same time. The Sakabatou smashed into her already wounded shoulder. She gritted her teeth and took the pain for a second or two, but eventually she broke. Letting out a painful cry, she was pushed to the floor. Kenshin stood over her, hoping she was through, but not expecting her to be.   
  
"That… was careless of me." She said, dragging herself up on one knee. She slowly looked up at him. Her eyes were glowing yellow. A sneer curled her lip. _"She's lost control."_ He thought. She pulled herself back up to a standing position.   
  
"I can't wait any longer, you will die now, Battousai." She said, sliding her katana back in its Saya.   
  
"Yui Dono, you're fighting out of pure desperation. You can't win this fight."   
  
"Shut up, you wont confuse me like you did Mori. I know what needs to be done." She said.   
  
"You can't win because…" Kenshin started, but was interrupted by Yui's attack. She slid forward. Kenshin started to counter, But read A sudden change in her attack. She shifted from a straight forward slash, to Ryu Kan Sen-Arashi. Kenshin countered with Dou Ryu Sen. _"Kaoru Dono will kill me for destroying her Dojo floor."_ Yui landed, and made another battou jutsu slash at him. Again, he easily dodged. She attacked him using Ryu Sou Sen. Kenshin countered using the same. She was getting faster, but she was losing more blood. The wound in her leg had almost doubled in size. She was tearing herself to pieces. _"If only she'd listen"_ Kenshin thought. She was breathing heavily. She looked up at him.   
  
"You are very good, I can see why they call you Battousai. But here is where you die. I'm finished playing around." She said, Sliding her sword back in its Saya. "You've defended all my attacks so far. But that's because you know them. I don't need to tell you what's coming. I told you before, remember? The attack you never learned, second only to the Ougi. You may know how it works, but it wont make any difference, you can't counter, or dodge." She said, leaning forward.   
  
"Yui, The attack is necessary to learning the Ougi, but you never learned the Ougi did you?" Kenshin said.   
  
"No, I'm not falling for it. You die here!" She said, bolting forward. Yui seemed to slow down as she made her attack. Each footstep seemed minutes apart.   
  
_"At least twelve steps. Then Battousai will die._  
  
  
*** What the hell do you need to go after that idiot for?"   
"He's nothing but a disgrace to Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! I'll make sure he doesn't dishonor us anymore."***   
  
_"Ten more steps…"_   
  
***"Don't be stupid, I told you to find…Oh whatever, If you're going to go, then get off my mountain.   
  
"I will be back…I will kill Battousai."***   
  
_"Now Shishou, I'll keep my promise, nine more steps."_   
  
***"Hitokiri Battousai, my failure…"***   
  
_"Not anymore, In eight steps he'll be dead."_   
  
***"I'm sure he knows that he is my world."***   
  
_"I'm sorry Kaoru San, I can't show any mercy, you don't really know him. The man you married is a killer. Six steps. I can see… the points."_   
  
Kenshin hadn't moved at all. He just stood there in a battou stance.   
  
_"Five more."_ He stood still listening to Yui's feet crash across the dojo floor.   
  
_"If only she'd listened…"_ Kenshin thought, his hand hovering over his Sakabatou.   
  
_"Three more."_ Yui thought beginning the attack. Kenshin still hadn't moved. _"You're going to die, quickly Battousai. At least I can be humane. Two more."_ Yui thought. Kenshin's eyes opened, and looked straight at his attacker. Deep eyes, not angry or resentful. Just peaceful. Yui hadn't lost her concentration from those eyes, but they'd gotten her attention. _"One more, then you Die Battou…"_ Kenshin's hand closed on his sword.   
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi!!" Her golden eyes, flushed brown instantly, as the words echoed in Yui's ears. She watched Kenshin fall away as ceiling flowed quietly before her eyes. At some point she's lost her sword. The ceiling fell backward and she felt something very hard slam into her back. All she could do was breathe. Kenshin slowly walked up to her but it didn't matter. _"How…can…_How…can you…know…" She asked softly. Her vision became blurry and eventually faded to black.   
  
"Yui Donoo!!"   
  


**The words of Truth**

  
  
Yui's eyes opened slowly, she couldn't see well, everything was bright.   
  
"Whe…where…" She muttered, raising a hand to her eyes.   
  
"You're still in Tokyo, At the Kamiya residence." A familiar female voice said softly. Her eyes slowly began to focus on the woman with long sleek black hair and a pale complexion.   
  
"Megumi San," She said, sitting up. "I'm still alive?" She said, somewhat surprised. "And I'm still at the Kamiya residence?"   
  
"That's right, your leg and shoulder are still healing, so you shouldn't move around anymore than you have to." The beautiful doctor said, tucking away a roll of bandage cloth into her bag.   
  
"Battousai didn't kill me…is he still here?" She asked suddenly.   
  
"Ken-San has taken a trip to Yokosuka to get some medicine for you and Kaoru San. He'll be back sometime this afternoon." Megumi said, standing up. She wasn't happy with Yui for attacking Kenshin when she knew Kaoru was so badly wounded.   
  
"He's gone to get medicine for Kaoru San…and me?" Yui said, in confusion.   
  
"Yes, Yahiko went with him." Megumi said. "By the way, someone wants to talk to you. You should be able to walk to the next room." She said, extending her hand to her patient. Yui took her hand, and slowly stood. Megumi helped her out into the hall. She slid open a door, and motioned Yui to enter.   
  
"This is Kaoru San's room…" Yui said. _"What can I say to her, I'm sure they've told her that I attacked her husband…"_ She thought as they walked into the room. Kaoru was laying on her back. Yui couldn't tell if she was conscious or not.   
  
***_"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi!!" *** "He knows the Ougi, that must mean…"_ She thought. Megumi helped her take a seat. _"Shishou…is…"_   
  
"Kaoru San, are you strong enough to speak?" Megumi asked, Kaoru's eyes opened partway. She opened her mouth, but Yui didn't hear anything come out. Megumi straightened back up and turned to leave.   
  
"Megumi San, where are you…" Yui blurted, but was interrupted.   
  
"Kaoru San wants to speak to you alone, She knows I have other patients." Megumi said, coldly, resuming her exit. Yui turned back to Kaoru, not knowing what to say. Kaoru broke the silence.   
  
"Yui San…" She said, turning her head to Yui. She didn't know what to say. Kaoru looked at her for a moment before continuing.   
  
"Kenshin told me…why you attacked him…but you have to realize…that's not my husband." Kaoru said, weakly.   
  
_"He's told her lies…"_ She thought. "Kaoru San, your husband is not the peaceful man you think he is." She started, Kaoru didn't interrupt out of physical weakness. "Before he met you, before he became a wanderer, he was a killer. I know it's probably hard for you to hear, but…your Kenshin… was once…Hitokiri Battousai." Yui said, expecting to see shock or hear a denial or argument. Instead she got a tiny grin from Kaoru.   
  
"All you know…about Kenshin…is what you've heard from…your Shishou, and from the legends. It is true,…Hitokiri Battousai was…a terrible killer. But that's not who I married." Kaoru said to Yui's shock. "Kenshin…is just a man now. I've argued…and argued with him…to try to get him…to stop carrying his sword."   
  
"But Kaoru San, He knows Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi…To learn that he would have had to have…"   
  
"You're…still here…after he used it…on you." Kaoru said, Yui looked up at her.   
  
"How…"   
  
"Sakabatou, it's his most prized possession." Kaoru said with a smile.   
  
"He went back to finish his training…why?" She asked Kaoru.   
  
"Kenshin was…asked to fight…for the Meiji…again…against a ex-Hitokiri. He knew…he wouldn't win if he…fought like he had been. He would…lose control…and become Battousai again. He needed…to learn the Ougi…to fight harder…and maybe not have to…become Hitokiri Battousai." She said. Her breathing was getting heavy.   
  
"He returned so he wouldn't have to worry about becoming Battousai again?" Yui repeated.   
  
"In learning the Ougi,…he learned how…to control the anger…and …desperation…that draws the Hitokiri from him." Kaoru said. "He was…finally able to lay to rest…part of his past…when he took my name. His scar…is healing, as is…his heart." Kaoru said, her eyes slowly closing. Yui leaned forward and put a hand to Kaoru's chest.   
  
"She's still breathing, _I guess she's in pretty bad shape still. What am I saying, I'm still in bad shape. Kamiya, You left Shishou so long ago, and returned to learn the Ougi. I guess I was wrong…Battousai is dead."_   
  


**Epilogue**

  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko returned to the Kamiya home around five or six in the afternoon. The dojo was quiet, They found Sano asleep at the end of the hall where he could hear anyone's calls. Kenshin decided to leave him like that.   
  
"Megumi San said to mix the medicine in some water or tea." Yahiko reminded Kenshin, knowing that he hadn't forgot. One does not forget how to care for the one most important to you. Kenshin carefully mixed a portion of the medicine into two cups of tea, and placed them on a serving tray. He looked down at the tray, noticing a small tear come to his eye.   
  
"Mah" he said, smiling. _"My mind is remembering the strangest things."_ He thought, remembering the day Kaoru had bought the tray. She'd wanted it to impress guests, but had always been upset about it because they so rarely had guests. Kenshin walked down the hall toward Kaoru's room. It wasn't his choice to give the medicine to Kaoru first, hers was the first room down the hall, and Megumi had said her condition was more serious that Yui's. Kenshin stepped in quietly and slowly slid the door closed. He set the tray down on the floor beside her.   
  
"Kaoru Dono, I made it back safely." He said, Knowing even in her wounded state, she would still worry about him. She didn't speak but just smiled. "You need to drink some medicine." He said, gently putting his arm behind her back like Megumi had shown him. He lifted her up slowly until she was sitting up about a fourth of the way off the floor. He handed her the tea, but kept his hand nearby incase she dropped it. She drank about half of it.   
  
"I…can't drink anymore…Kenshin" She said, softly.   
  
"Alright." He said, taking the cup away, and laying her back down. "I'll be in the next room for a minute or two, If you need anything I'll be listening." He said, smiling at her. She returned his smile slowly drifting back into unconsciousness. Picking up the tray, he headed for the door, taking one look back at her. He left the door open upon exiting, incase she called. _"She's my world, If anything happened to her…I…I don't even want to think of that. Kaoru, The mother of my child…"_ He thought as he stepped across the hall to the other door.   
  
"Yui Dono, I'm coming in." He said, sliding the door open. Kenshin stood in the doorway for a few moments holding the tray with one cup of Medicine enhanced tea. He smiled and slid the door closed, and walked back down the hall toward the kitchen. Yahiko was busy trying to cut vegetables for dinner. Since Kaoru had been hurt, Kenshin hadn't had time to cook. Kenshin set the tray down on the counter, and headed for the sink. Yahiko looked at the full cup with a puzzled look.   
  
"Didn't Yui San want her medicine." He asked.   
  
"I don't know…" Kenshin answered, looking out the back door at the last few glinting rays of sunshine falling on the dojo yard.   
  


**A few weeks later…**

  
  
Hiko Seijiro sat quietly on the stump he'd grown so accustomed to, the sun was setting behind him. He loved this time of day. Everything was winding down. He stood up and opened the door to the homemade kiln.   
  
"Boy, you're taking forever." He said. Closing the door back, he noticed a shadow rising up from the base of the kiln, he looked back behind him into the setting sun.   
  
"Well, well, So my other stupid pupil has come back too, eh."   
  
Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~> **http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/w_paths/com_path08.html**


End file.
